Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story
by oOMs MalfoyOo
Summary: Übersetzung - Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballs bringt interessante Ergebnisse ... Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen.
1. Chapter 1

**Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story**

Von toavoidconversation

Übersetzung von oOMs MalfoyOo

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (toavoidconversation): Hi, diese Geschichte wurde für die "Emotion Challenge" von youcanreachthestars" geschrieben. Hoffentlich habe ich es geschafft, die Gefühle zu vermitteln. Bitte lest und reviewt! **

**Kapitel 1**

Malfoy –

Es scheint so, als dass es, trotz eines Lebens in unmittelbarer Nähe zueinander in den Schulsprecherwohnungen, einen ernsthaften Mangel an Kommunikation zwischen uns in den letzten Wochen gab, weshalb ich dir Eulenpost schicke, anstatt mit dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu reden. Was mich am meisten stört, ist der Fakt, dass du trotz meiner anhaltenden Bemühungen, die Wünsche Dumbledores durchzuführen und eine starke Führerschaft durch Einheit der Häuser zu erreichen, sehr teilnahmslos zu sein scheinst.

Ich schlage vor, wir vereinbaren eine regelmäßige Zeit, um uns zu treffen und unseren Pflichten als Schulsprecher nachzugehen. Bitte antworte eulenwendend und so schnell wie möglich.

- Hermine

.oOo.

Granger -

Wer zum Teufel bist du, dass du mir sagst, was ich zu tun habe? Ich bin SCHULSPRECHER, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast. Und wenn du denkst, du kannst MIR die Schuld dafür geben, dass du deine gesamte Freizeit damit verbringst, irgendein verdammtes BUCH zu lesen, während wir wichtige Dinge besprechen könnten wie, ich weiß nicht, unsere SCHULSPRECHERPFLICHTEN vielleicht, dann musst du nochmal darüber nachdenken. Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die Kühnheit besitzt, mich "teilnahmslos" zu nennen, wenn DU dein Gesicht kaum in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zeigst. Du bist wirklich die nervigste Person, von der ich sagen kann, dass ich das Unglück hatte, ihren Weg gekreuzt zu haben.

Aber wenn du mich treffen und Pflichten besprechen willst, dann von mir aus. Ich werden heute Abend um sieben im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Glaubst, du schaffst das, Granger? Das ist in acht Stunden. Oder ist dir das nicht früh genug?

- Draco Malfoy, SCHULSPRECHER

.oOo.

Draco -

Sieben Uhr passt. Aber ich begrüße den Ton deines Briefes nicht, und deine Haltung frustriert mich wirklich. Warum kannst du nicht einfach zusammenarbeiten? Und du kannst dich doch sicherlich an diesem Punkt deiner Hogwartskarriere dazu durchringen, mich beim Namen zu nennen? Dieses ganze Granger-Ding trägt wirklich nicht zu dieser Arbeitsgemeinschaft bei.

Und nur für das Protokoll: Wenn ich im Gemeinschaftsraum bin und lese, kommst du normalerweise mit irgendeiner Schlampe an, bereit, in deinem Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden, um deinen Slytherin-Sexgott-Ruf auszuleben. Schlägst du vor, dass wir unsere Schulsprecherpflichen dann ausdiskutieren? Oh, bitte. Verschone mich!

- Hermine

P.S.: Ich weiß, dass du Schulsprecher bist, du brauchst nicht so arrogant zu sein.

.oOo.

Fick dich, Granger, verdammt nochmal.

Gut, ich treffe dich da. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Du kotzt mich mehr an als alles andere auf der Welt.

- DM

.oOo.

MALFOY -

AARRRGHHHHH! DU BIST SO FRUSTRIEREND! NEIN, MEHR ALS FRUSTRIEREND; DU BIST KOMPLETT UND VÖLLIG ZUM VERZWEIFELN! Warum kannst du nicht einfach weiter im Plan gehen, ohne mich bei jedem Schritt zu beleidigen?

-H.

.oOo.

Wirklich, Granger …

"Zum Verzweifeln" war die schlimmste Beleidigung, die dir eingefallen ist? Wir müssen dir wirklich Training darin geben …

Sieben Uhr. Hör auf, mir Eulen zu schicken.

DM

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst es mich wissen, ich lasse der Autorin eure Meinung zukommen. :) Ach so, und es _soll_ wirklich so sein, dass Hermine so spießig klingt. Aber keine Sorge, das ändert sich noch ...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

**Kapitel 2**

Draco -

Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, war das Treffen gestern Abend nicht besonders produktiv. Ich will ja nicht mit dem Finger auf etwas Bestimmtes zeigen, aber ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass es geholfen hat, dass du deine neueste Schlampe mitgebracht hast. Wir waren da, um zu besprechen, wie wir den Weihnachtsball planen, und nicht, um dich alle zwei Minuten "ablenken" zu lassen … Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es erschreckend und ekelhaft; wie konnte jemand wie du Schulsprecher werden?

Ich bin immer noch bereit, den Ball mit dir zu besprechen, heute Abend vielleicht, vorausgesetzt, du kommst ohne Begleitung und arbeitswillig. Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt, um mich mit deinen jugendlichen Eskapaden herumszuschlagen.

Ich will diese Arbeit wirklich machen, Draco. Ich will beweisen, dass es möglich ist, trotz früherer Differenzen ein gutes Ergebnis zu erzielen. Wir landeten schließlich auf derselben Seite während des Krieges, Draco – Warum können wir nicht auch jetzt auf derselben Seite sein? Es wäre ein viel angenehmeres Jahr, wenn wir das könnten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine

.oOo.

Granger,

Ich möchte deine Meinung eigentlich nicht sonderlich gerne hören. Aber da du dich entschieden hast, sie mir aufzuzwingen, sollte ich die vornehme Variante wählen und antworten und dir im Gegenzug meine Meinung sagen.

Ich denke, es ist komplett lächerlich, dass du die Notwendigkeit siehst, mir Eulen zu schicken. Wir sind auf derselben Schule, Granger, nicht an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Planeten -, was obwohl es unglücklich ist, die Wahrheit ist. Du warst jedoch schon immer seltsam, also glaube ich, dass ich dir noch eine kleine Weile deinen Willen lassen kann …

Woher nimmst du überhaupt die Zeit, Briefe zu schreiben? Du bist diejenige, die ständig sagt, wie beschäftigt sie immer ist. Aber ich schweife ab.

Zu deiner Information, Susanna ist keine, wie du sagst, Schlampe. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir, und ich denke, es ist sehr unhöflich von dir, sie so zu beleidigen. Sicher sieht es so aus, als fühlte sie sich zu mir hingezogen, wenn die Art, wie sie mich berührt hat, als Beweis dient, aber was soll ich sagen? Ich gehöre zu dieser Art von Männern, die Mädchen fliegen auf mich …

Warte – vielleicht hast du dich mit Susannas Verhalten unwohl gefühlt, weil du neidisch bist? Wolltest du diejenige auf meinem Schoß sein, mit deinen Lippen an meiner Wange? Wolltest du diejenige sein, dich ich ins Bett gebracht habe? Ist das der Grund, warum du mich heute Abend alleine sehen wolltest, Granger? Mmm?

Also, tut mir leid, deinen Traum platzen zu lassen, aber du bist ein bisschen zu prüde für meinen Geschmack … Vielleicht versuchst du es bei Wiesel? Ich habe gehört, dass er letztens ein paar Kirschen gepoppt hat …

Wie auch immer, ich werde heute Abend da sein (offensichtlich, denn da ist ja auch mein Schalfzimmer). Also, wenn du dann reden willst, von mir aus. Aber glaube nicht, ich würde nur da sitzen und mir deinen ganzen Mist anhören. ICH treffe die Entscheidungen, nicht du. Ich werde mich nicht durch dich zum Dummkopf machen. Komm damit klar.

- Malfoy

.oOo.

Draco -

Mein Name ist Hermine, wie du weißt. Und es ist nicht so, dass du ihn nicht buchstabieren könntest, also benutz ihn!

Wie KANNST du es WAGEN, mit zu unterstellen, dass ich auf diese Hure eifersüchtig bin! Und setz mir nicht diesen "Gute-Freundin"-Mist vor – Ich weiß, dass du Montag das erste Mal mit ihr gesprochen hast; sie ist in Ravenclaw und in der sechsten Klasse, also ist es nicht so, dass du sie jeden Tag siehst … Trotzdem, der Punkt ist, wenn ich jemals einen Traum hätte, in dem ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühlte, kann das nur ein ALPTRAUM sein. Also sieht es wohl so aus, als ob du doch nicht zu "dieser Sorte von Männern" gehören würdest, nicht ALLE Mädchen bekommen bei deinem Anblick weiße Knie, nur die dämlichen.

Und, gut, ich werde dich heute Abend in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sehen, ohne "Gute Freunde", und wir können den Ball besprechen, den wir ZUSAMMEN organisieren werden. Wir werden beide Entscheidungen treffen und zu allen notwendigen Kompromissen kommen. Darum geht es beim Teamwork. Es gibt kein "I" in "Team".

- Hermine

.oOo.

Granger,

Vielleicht kommt kein "I" darin vor …

… Aber ein "M" und ein "E".

Was wirst du dagegen tun?

- Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

**Kapitel 3**

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

Bitte kommen Sie am heutigen Morgen um 9.00 Uhr in mein Büro. Es wäre sehr willkommen, wenn sie pünktlich erscheinen könnten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Professor A. Dumbledore  
>Schulleiter<p>

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

.oOo.

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Unter den Instruktionen von Professor Dumbledore möchte ich mich aufrichtig für mein unkooperatives Verhalten bei unserem Treffen hinsichtlich des Weihnachtsballes gestern Abend entschuldigen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich mir als zukünftiges Ziel setzen werde, kooperativer zu sein.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Draco Malfoy

Schulsprecher

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

.oOo.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

Ihre Entschuldigung ist ordnungsgemäß vermerkt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

Schulsprecherin

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

.oOo.

Granger -

Wow, das war ein "Entschuldigung angenommen"-Brief. Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund, oder?

- Malfoy

.oOo.

Malfoy,

Das war kein "Entschuldigung angenommen"-Brief. Das war ein "Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis genommen"-Brief. Das ist etwas anderes.

- H.G.

.oOo.

Granger -

What the fuck? Zuerst schickst du mich zu dem verdammten Direktor für angebliches unkooperatives Verhalten, dann spielt er den Babysitter für mich, während ich einen verdammten Entschuldigungsbrief schreibe, und DANN hast du noch nicht mal den verdammten Anstand, um den Inhalt dieses Briefes zu akzeptieren? Ach Scheiß drauf, ich nehme es zurück. Ich entschuldige mich nicht. Es tut mir nicht Leid, stinksauer zu sein. Du hast es verdient.

- Malfoy

.oOo.

Malfoy,

Weißt du, die Leute könnten dich mehr respektieren, wenn du nicht bei jedem Wort fluchen würdest.

- H.G.

P.S.: Warte, hat du deine Entschuldigung etwa so GEMEINT? Wirklich? Weil du nichts zurücknehmen kannst, was du nicht in erster Linie so gemeint hast.

.oOo.

Granger -

Nur weil du ein Gutmensch bist, heißt das nicht, dass der Rest der Welt nicht flucht. Und ich brauce den Respekt anderer Leute nicht. Es ist mir scheißegal, was andere Leute von mir denken. Nun, die meisten anderen Leute.

Malfoy.

P.S.: Natürlich habe ich sie so gemeint. Es mag mir am Arsch vorbeigehen, was die Leute über mich denken, aber ich bin immer noch ein Gentleman. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich zum Weinen zu bringen. Ich habe auch nicht besonders im Schwierigkeiten kommen wollen, deswegen tut mir das am Meisten Leid. Offensichtlich.

.oOo.

Malfoy,

Ich bin kein Gutmensch, nur fürs Protokoll. Ich habe mehr als genug Regeln gebrochen. Ich habe bloß das Gefühl, dass es nicht nötig ist zu fluchen, ohne dass es einen wirklichen Grund dafür gibt. Und nur weil du ein Malfoy bist, heißt das nicht, dass du automatisch meinen Respekt bekommst. Du musst dafür arbeiten.

H.G.

PS: Gentleman? Bitte. Ein Gentleman würde nicht jede nacht ein anderes Mädchen in seinem Bett haben. Du hast dich aus ganz egoistischen Gründen entschuldigt.

.oOo.

Granger,

Potty und Wiesel mussten nicht für deinen Respekt arbeiten. Oder haben sie ihn dadurch verdient, wie sie dich mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Bett weggeblasen haben?

Malfoy.

P.S.: Ich *bin* ein Gentleman. Ein Gentleman mit BEDÜRFNISSEN, Hermine. Und jetzt muss ich die Frau finden, die meine weltmännischen Bedürfnisse für mehr als eine Nacht befriedigen kann.

.oOo.

Malfoy,

Du bist manchmal unglaublich widersprüchlich. Gestern war ich prüde und heute bin ich eine Schlampe? Du musst einheitlicher mit deinen Beleidigungen sein.

Wie auch immer, wir müssen den Weihnachtsball noch organisieren. Sollen wir als Hauptfarben Weiß und Silber nehmen, oder lieber Eiszapfen mit Diamanteffekten?

- H.G.

P.S.: Ich ignoriere das "Gentleman mit Bedürfnissen"-Kommentar. Ein Mädchen wird sich nicht länger als einen Tag an dich halten, weil sie weiß, dass du den Rest der Mädchen des Jahrgangs hinter ihrem Rücken vögelst.

P.P.S.: Warte. Du hat mich beim Namen genannt. Siehst du, das war nicht so schlimm, oder?

.oOo.

Granger -

Ich denke, das Farbthema sollte Grün und Diamant werden.

Malfoy.

P.S.: Interessierst du dich dafür, das nächste Bädchen auf meiner Liste zu sein, dass ich auf Eignung zu meiner langfristigen Bettgefährtin teste? Ich schätze, das würde zwei Stunden dauern.

P.P.S.: Halt die Klappe. Es war eine einfache Konzentrationslücke. Es wird nicht nochmal passieren, also hör auf, dich so schlagfertig zu benehmen, GRANGER.

.oOo.

Malfoy,

Keine Hausfarben. Überhaupt keine. Du weißt, dass uns das nur Ärger einhandelt.

- Hermine.

P.S.: So heiß, wie dein Ruf im Bett auch zweifellos ist, ich habe kein Bedürfnis, das nächste Mädchen zu sein, dem durch den berüchtigten Herzensbrecher Draco Malfoy die Selbstachtung zerstört wird.

P.P.S.: Ich wette, es wird sich wiederholen. Dein nächster Ausrutscher wird bestimmt bald kommen.

.oOo.

Granger,

Gut. Keine Hausfarben. Wir werden den Eiszapfen-Look nehmen.

- Malfoy

P.S.: Ich bin ein Herzensbrecher? Hmm … Wenn dein Herz von mir gebrochen werden soll, müsstest du dich in erster Linie zu mir hingezogen fühlen … Ist es das, was du andeutest, Granger?

P.P.S.: Nein, es wird nicht noch einmal passieren.

.oOo.

Malfoy -

Eiszapfenthema steht fest. Ich werde die Zauberkunstklasse der Siebklässler beauftragen, es auszuführen.

Hermine

P.S.: Ich werde diesen Kommentar nicht beantworten.

.oOo.

Granger,

Das beweist es. Du stehst auf mich.

.oOo.

What the fuck, Granger! Wo zum Teufel hast du gelernt, einen Flederwichtfluch per Post zu verschicken?

**A/N: Danke fürs Lesen. Reviews sind willkommen und werden auch zur Autorin weitergeleitet. Danke für alle bisherigen Kommentare zu der Geschichte. :D Ihr seid die Besten. *_***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

**A/N: Danke wieder mal an mittelding, zwar meine einzige, aber wenigstens treue Reviewerin (wenn man das in diesem frühen Stadium der Geschichte schon beurteilen kann)! Dieses Mal gibt es eine – ziemlich einseitige – Konversation zwischen Draco und Hermine, und einer der noch ausstehenden vier Charaktere wird in den letzten zwei Briefen eingeführt. Bin gespannt, wie dieses Kapitel euch gefällt, es ist zwar ziemlich kurz und das nächste ist noch kürzer, aber *viiiel* interessanter. ^^**

**Lg**

**Kapitel 4**

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Flederwichtfluch, gesprochen von Ihnen, vio Eulenpost verschickt worden ist. Ich schreibe Ihnen, um Sie daran zu erinnern, dass nach dem _Zauberer-Eulenpost-Erlass, Teil 2 (b), Paragraph 4.I_ das Versenden von Zaubersprüchen per Post nicht gestattet ist. Da es Ihr erster Verstoß gegen dieses Gesetz ist und Ihr Fluch relativ harmlos war, werden Sie nicht bestraft werden, aber sollte dies noch einmal passieren, werden strengere Maßnahmen ergriffen, egal wie fortgeschritten das Versenden von Zaubersprüchen für eine Hexe Ihres Alters ist.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Professor A. Dumbledore  
>Schulleiter<br>Hogwarts Schuld für Hexerei und Zauberei

.oOo.

Malfoy, ich hasse dich.

H.G.

.oOo.

Granger, so allerliebst, von dir zu hören! Obwohl, ich muss fragen, was habe ich getan, dass eine "Ich-hasse-dich"-Notiz in der Mitte von Zauberkunst nötig war? Hat das nicht warten können, bis wir hier fertig sind? Du könntest es mir ins Gescicht sagen.

.oOo.

Dank dir habe ich einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen, der mich gewarnt hat, dass ich das Gesetz gebrochen habe und es nicht noch einmal passieren darf! Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich hasse. Es ist deine Schuld.

.oOo.

Aber du warst diejenige, die abgewiesen hat, dass du ein Gutmensch bist. Wenn du kein Gutmensch bist, warum wirst du dann so gestresst, weil du eine Regel gebrochen hast?

.oOo.

Es ist nicht nur eine REGEL, Malfoy. Du hast mich dazu provoziert, das GESETZ zu brechen.

.oOo.

Aber du wurdest nicht bestraft. Du hast nicht einmal eine Verwarnung bekommen, oder?

.oOo.

Nein, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Wenn es nicht wegen DIR gewesen wäre, hätte ich noch nicht mal einen Brief bekommen. Ich glaube, ich muss gehen und mich entschuldigen, ich fühle mich so schlecht. Deshalb komme ich zu meiner ursprünglichen Aussage zurück: Ich hasse dich, Malfoy. Ich werde dir die ganze Zeit die Schuld geben.

.oOo.

Nein, du hasst mich nicht. Du sagst es nur.

.oOo.

Woher willst du das wissen? Und hör auf, so mit deinen Augenbrauen zu wackeln. Ich kann dich von hier aus sehen, weißt du. Du siehst aus wie ein Idiot. Und wenn ich dich sehen kann, wird Professor Flitwick dich bald erwischen.

.oOo.

Bitte. Flitwick wird mich nicht sehe. Du bemerkst das nur, weil du so auf meine Bewegungen fixiert bist. Und du kannst nicht aufhören, mich anzustarren. Was netterweise zusammengerechnet den Grund ergibt, warum ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst.

.oOo.

Keine Antwort, Granger? Das tust du, weil du weißt, dass ich Recht habe.

.oOo.

Hör auf, so zu gucken, als ob du eigentlich Flitwick zuhörst, denn ich weiß, dass du den ganzen Mist, den wir lernen, schon weißt.

.oOo.

Gut, du unterstützt meine Aussage mit deinem Schweigen. Ich wusste es.

.oOo.

Bilde dir nichts ein, Malfoy.

.oOo.

Aha! Endlich, eine Antwort! Oh Granger, du bist zu freundlich. Hör auf, mit deinen Augen zu rollen. Es ist nicht im Geringsten attraktiv. Ruiniere dein hübsches Gesicht nicht mit solch gruseligen Ausdrücken.

.oOo.

Das könnte sogar als ein verstecktes Kompliment angesehen werden, Malfoy.

.oOo.

Und? Vielleicht ist es so, wie ich es beabsichtigte, dass es sein sollte.

.oOo.

Starr mich nicht so an, Granger. Was habe ich jetzt getan?

.oOo.

Granger?

.oOo.

Granger! Du ignorierst mich schon wieder …

.oOo.

Was für eine erleuchtende Aussage, Captain Obvious. Ich versuche, im Gegensatz zu dir, zu arbeiten.

.oOo.

Und ICH, im Gegensatz zu DIR, versuche herauszufinden, warum zum Teufel du schon WIEDER stinksauer auf mich bist. Wir haben uns gut verstanden, bis ich dir ein KOMPLIMENT gemacht habe. Was für ein verdrehtes Geistesstadium ist das?

.oOo.

Es war kein Kompliment. Es war ein sarkastischer Kommentar.

.oOo.

Woher willst du wissen, dass er sarkastisch war? Es war auf dem Papier. Glaubst du nicht, ich, der Verfasser des Kommentares, sollte wissen, ob er sarkastisch war oder nicht?

.oOo.

Gut, ignoriere mich weiter, Granger. Ich sehe dich sowieso später.

* * *

><p>Draco -<p>

Warum schreibst du Granger ständig Zettelchen? Das ist ziemlich seltsam.

Blaise.

.oOo.

Blaise, Kumpel. Das ist auch ziemlich etwas, was dich rein gar nichts angeht.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

** toavoidconversation: Thanks for your review, I give you credit for trying to write in german, and you don't have to *excuse* because you wrote short chapters; actually, I like short ones. :) **

** mittelding: Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so abwegig, Flüche per Post zu verschicken – es gibt doch auch Briefbomben, oder? ^^**

**xxx**

**Kapitel 5**

Malfoy -

Hast du es geschafft, den Manager von "The Griffin's Talons" im Hinblick auf die Unterhaltung beim Ball zu kontaktieren? Wenn nicht, müssen wir die Alternativen in Betracht ziehen …

Hermine.

.oOo.

Granger -

Gott, wieso nervst du so viel? Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben, ganz so wie du es mir gesagt hast.

- Malfoy

.oOo.

Wann hast du den Brief geschrieben, Draco? Denn wenn du ihn geschrieben hättest, als ich es dir gesagt habe, hättest du bis jetzt die Antwort.

- H.G.

.oOo.

Granger, ich habe ihn geschrieben, als ich Zeit hatte, okay? Ich habe ihn gestern abgeschickt.

.oOo.

GESTERN? Draco, der Weihnachtsball ist in zwei Wochen. Ich habe dir das mit dem Brief VOR FÜNF TAGEN gesagt. Wir müssen es JETZT wissen, damit wir, wenn nötig, andere Arrangements treffen können.

.oOo.

Wenn es so dringend war, hättest du den Brief selber schreiben sollen.

.oOo.

Ich wusste es. Ich kann dir bei nichts vertrauen.

.oOo.

Falsch. Du kannst mir mit Vielem vertrauen.

.oOo.

Mit was genau?

.oOo.

Du könntest mir zutrauen, nach dir im Bett zu sehen …

.oOo.

… und das ist der Punkt, an dem die Unterhaltung endet. Hör auf, mir Eulen zu schicken, Malfoy. Wenn du das nicht ernst nehmen kannst, werde ich den Ball alleine organisieren.

.oOo.

Ich nehme es ernst. Ich bin ein ernstzunehmender Mann, Hermine. Wann wirst du endlich zugeben, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst? Ich könnte dich sehr glücklich machen.

.oOo.

HÖR AUF, MIR EULEN ZU SCHICKEN, MALFOY.

.oOo.

Du hast damit angefangen.

.oOo.

Und ich beende es. Warum endet jede Unterhaltung von uns damit, dass du mir unterstellst, dass ich auf dich stehe? Lass es mich wiederholen: Ich. Stehe. Nicht. Auf. Dich. Nicht jetzt, und ich werde es auch nie. Komm damit klar.

.oOo.

Das klingt _übertrieben _devensiv, Granger.

.oOo.

Malfoy, das könnte als sexuelle Belästigung zählen. Ich könnte dich anzeigen.

.oOo.

Ja, aber du wirst nicht.

.oOo.

Warum tust du immer so, als würdest du mich so gut kennen? Du weißt nicht, was ich tun oder nicht tun werde. Ich WERDE dich anzeigen, Malfoy. Lass mich in Ruhe.

.oOo.

Ich kenne dich. Du wirst mich nicht bei McGonagall anzeigen.

.oOo.

Vielleicht nicht bei McGonagall … Aber ich denke, mein FREUND sollte wissen dürfen, dass ich von einem anderen Jungen belästigt werde.

.oOo.

What the Fuck, Granger? Du hast keinen Freund.

.oOo.

Und du denkst, du kennst mich gut … Ich date Zacharias Smith, hast du das nicht gewusst?

.oOo.

What the FUCK? Nein, tust du nicht, Granger, nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.

.oOo.

Hör auf, mir Eulen zu schicken, Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Lieber Zacharias,<p>

Ich weiß, wir haben uns in der Vergangenheit nie gut verstanden, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob du wohl Lust hättest, das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit mir zu verbringen? Weißt du, um die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und so.

Von Hermine Granger.

.oOo.

Hermine -

Sicher, ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dich besser kennenzulernen. Wann wollen wir unst treffen? Oh, und du kannst mich Zach nennen.

Z.S.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uuuund? Wie fandet ihr das Ende? Wie wird das Date von Hermine und "Zach" wohl enden? Das erfahrt ihr … Nö, nicht im nächsten Kapitel, das alles passiert im achten Kapitel. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel on kommt, aber ich hatte echt nicht viel Zeit letztens. Und außerdem dauert es auch wieder zwei Wochen, bis ich wieder zum Uploaden komme, denn ich bin in Frankreich, Schüleraustausch. :D Aber dann wieder regelmäßige Updates, versprochen!**

**Kapitel 6**

Blaise -

Hermine datet Smith, den Idioten aus Hufflepuff!

Draco.

.oOo.

Draco, Kumpel -

Ähhh … Was kümmert mich das? Und warum hast du das Bedürfnis, mir mitten in Verwandlung was über Grangers Liebesleben zu erzählen?

Blaise

.oOo.

Sie kann nicht mit Smith ausgehen! Er ist ein Idiot! Sie ist zu gut für ihn.

.oOo.

Drake, ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich dafür interessierst. Jeder würde denken, du stündest auf sie.

.oOo.

Ich stehe nicht auf sie, ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie zustimmen würde, mit ihm auszugehen.

.oOo.

Für mich hört es sich so an, als würdest du auf sie stehen. Wenn du dich dafür interessiertst, warum sie mit Smith ausgeht, frag sie.

.oOo.

Ich kann sie nicht fragen!

.oOo.

Warum nicht? Es scheint mir einfach genug …

.oOo.

Sie wird es falsch verstehen, ich weiß, sie wird.

.oOo.

Blaise? Was hast du Granger gerade zugeworfen? Es hat ausgesehen wie ein Stück Pergament. SAG MIR; DASS ES KEIN STÜCK PERGAMENT WAR! Ich werde dich umbringen, Zabini. Ich werde dich langsam und schmerzhaft töten. Jeztt glaubt sie, ich interessiere mich für sie. WAS ICH NICHT TUE.

* * *

><p>He, Granger,<p>

Was läuft da zwischen dir und Smith? Ich habe hier einen hysterischen Draco neben mir, und um ehrlich zu dir zu sein, er kotzt mich an.

B. Zabini

.oOo.

Lieber Blaise,

Würdest du freundlicherweise Mr. Malfoy darüber informieren, dass ich date, wen ich will? Er hat keine Kontrolle über mein Leben und wird sie auch nie haben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine.

PS: Bitte informiere Mr. Malfoy auch darübe, dass ich "Merlin's Genie" als Unterhaltung für den Ball engagiert habe, nachdem er es nicht geschafft hat, die einfache Aufgabe auszuführen, die ich ihm aufgetragen habe.

Drake -

Zusammgengefasst: Granger sagt, Fick dich, sie kann vögeln, wen immer sie will und du kannst sie nicht davon abhalten. Oh, und irgendwas über deine Unfähigkeit bei der Organisation des Balls?

B.

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

SIE VÖGELT SMITH? Ich meine, sie hat wirklich gesagt, dass sie und Smith … zusammen sind? Also ...

.oOo.

Also was?

.oOo.

Nichts … Hab nur nachgedacht.

.oOo.

Was gedacht? Verdammt nochmal, Draco. Wovon sprichst du?

.oOo.

Gut, Draco. Antworte mir nicht. Aber ich bin dein bester Kumpel, und ich kenne dich. Du hast schon wieder diesen hinterhältigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, und ich warne dich, stelle dich nicht zwischen Smith und Granger. Es geht dich nichts an, und ich glaube, du solltest besser als jeder andere wissen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, Granger zu verärgern. Erinnerst du dich, als sie dich in der dritten Klasse geschlagen hat?

.oOo.

Hmmm, ja, ich erinnere mich, Blaise … Eine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen an Granger …

.oOo.

Du MAGST es, wenn sie wütend ist? Merlin, Draco, du stehst doch auf sie!

.oOo.

ICH STEHE NICHT AUF GRANGER. Ich war … sarkastisch?

.oOo.

Du klingst, als wärest du nicht sicher. Nur für's Protokoll, ich glaube, sie steht auf dich, Drake. Sie sieht dich _so_ an.

.oOo.

Wirklich, Blaise? Bist du sicher, Mann?

.oOo.

Großer Merlin, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen. Du siehst aus wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Ich hab das nur gesagt, um eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

.oOo.

Halt die Klappe. Ich stehe NICHT auf sie.

.oOo.

Du streitest es auch noch ab, Mann. Du stehst aber so was von auf sie. Nicht, dass es was ausmachen würde. Es würde sehr SCHLECHT sein, es mit Granger zu versuchen.

* * *

><p>Hermine, was denkst du, worum es DA eben ging? Malfoy hat gerade angefangen, Hackfleisch aus Zabini zu machen … Ich dachte sie wären Kumpel?<p>

- Harry

.oOo.

Wirklich, Harry, ich kümmere mich kein Stück darum, was Draco tut. Jetzt konzentriere dich bittefür den Rest der Stunde, es sollte jetzt keine Ablenkungen mehr geben, siehst du, Professor McGonagall motzt sie gerade an.

- Hermine

.oOo.

Warum nennst du ihn "Draco", Mine?

.oOo.

Das ist sein Name, Harry.

.oOo.

Ja, aber du hast ihn die letzten sieben Jahre "Malfoy" genannt. Wann hat sich das geändert?

.oOo.

Seit ich angefangen habe, ihn zu überreden, mich Hermine zu nennen.

.oOo.

Warum willst du, dass er dich Hermine nennt?

.oOo.

Ähm. Das ist mein Name … Können wir uns jetzt bitte auf Verwandlung konzentrieren?

.oOo.

Von mir aus. Wir werden uns später darüber unterhalten.

* * *

><p>Hermine -<p>

Was ist dran an dem Gerücht, nach dem du dieses Wochenende mit Smith nach Hogsmeade gehst?

- Ron

.oOo.

Wo hast du das gehört, Ronald?

.oOo.

Smith erzählt jedem, der es hören will, dass ihr zusammen nach Hogsmeade geht. Er lügt, oder? Ich wusste es.

.oOo.

Ron, ich wollte es dir und Harry später erzählen …

.oOo.

GROßER MERIN, HERMINE? WARUM GEHST DU MIT DIESEM ARSCH? Stehst du auf ihn oder so?

.oOo.

Nicht wirklich, nein.

.oOo.

Warum denn dann?

.oOo.

Ich muss diese Frage jetzt nicht beantworten, Ronald. Jetzt BITTE, schreib mir keine Zettelchen mehr und LASS MICH MICH KONZENTRIEREN.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sohoo, Kapitel 7 ist im Anrollen, (fast) pünktlich zum neuen Jahr! :) Bin gesund und munter aus Frankreich zurück und ab jetzt werden die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln auch kürzer, versprochen. **

**Kapitel 7**

Hi Hermine,

Wollte nur sichergehen, dass unsere Verabredung für dieses Wochenende noch steht?

Zach.

.oOo.

Zacharias -

Ja, sie steht noch. Wollen wir uns morgen früh gegen zehn in der Eingangshalle treffen? Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge für den Weihnachtsball zu erledigen, bevor wir gehen.

Hermine

.oOo.

Zehn Uhr wäre super! Ich freue mich drauf! Zieh dich warm an, ich hab gehört, es soll kühl werden! Bis dann! Und bitte nenn mich Zach!

Z.S.

* * *

><p>Hermine -<p>

Du siehst wirklich frustriert aus. Normalerweise liebst du Zauberkunst, aber du siehst unkonzentriert aus. Was ist los?

Harry

.oOo.

Merlin, Harry … Zacharias macht mich noch wahnsinnig, dabei habe ich noch nicht mal einen Tag mit ihm verbracht! Er erinnert mich ständig daran, mich warm anzuziehen … Ich bin achtzehn, nicht acht! Und er meint, ich soll ihn Zach nennen, aber das fühlt sich komisch an … Er war immer "Zacharias". Es ist so, als ob ich … keine Ahnung … Professor McGonagall "Minnie" oder so nennen würde. Es ist einfach falsch.

.oOo.

Äh, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das beibringen soll, aber so ziemlich jeder hier außer dir nennt McGonagall "Minnie". Aber ich hab verstanden, was du sagen willst.

Warum gehst du überhaupt mit Smith? Du hast uns nie den Grund genannt …

Harry

.oOo.

Also … es war irgendwie spontan … Draco hat mich angepisst, und ich hab ihm gesagt, mein Freund würde die Dinge, die er gesagt hat, nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Ich habe das gesagt, damit er die Klappe hält, weißt du? Aber es hat nicht funktioniert und er hat mich weiter belästigt, bis ich ihm gesagt habe, ich würde Zacharias Smith daten … Und dann musste ich es natürlich so aussehen lassen, als würde ich mit ihm ausgehen, also habe ich Zacharias gefraft, ob er den Hogsmeade-Tag mit mir verbringen woll …

Es war nicht unbedingt einer meiner bessten Pläne.

.oOo.

Himmel, Mine! Ich weiß nicht, was Malfoy gesagt hat, aber ich hätte nie vorgeschlagen, als Rache mit Smith auszugehen.

.oOo.

Ich weiß … Aber Draco hat mich so UNGLAUBLICH wütend gemacht! Ich wollte ihm klarmachen, dass er nicht alles weiß.

.oOo.

Also, warum hast du nicht stattdessen gesagt, dass du mit mir oder Ron ausgehst? Dann hättest du wenigstens Spaß mit uns haben können …

Na wie auch immer, was war Malfoys Reaktion? Als du ihm gesagt hast, dass du Smith datest, meine ich.

.oOo.

Öhm... Also, er hat eine Menge geflucht und gesagt, ich würde nicht mit Zacharias ausgehen, wenn er es verhindern könnte. Was auch immer das heißt.

Und ich will nicht, dass die Leute glauben, ich würde mit dir ausgehen! Du bist ja fast mein Bruder, das wäre glatter Inzest!

.oOo.

Er hat geflucht? Warum interessiert er sich so dafür, mit wem du ausgehst?

.oOo.

Ich weiß es nicht, aber Blaise hat gesagt, dass Draco deswegen hysterisch geworden ist.

.oOo.

Bist du plötzlich mit JEDEM aus Slytherin per du, Mine? Warum hast du mit Zabini gesprochen?

.oOo.

Beruhig dich, Harry. Ich nenne sie aus Höflichkeit so. Wir sind jetzt alle auf derselben Seite. Blaise hat mich in Verwandlung mit einem Zettel abgeworfen, um mich zu fragen, was zwischen mir und Zacharias "läuft", weil Draco hysterisch geworden ist und ihn das angenervt hat.

.oOo.

Wirklich? Warte … Verwandlung? Das war, als Malfoy Zabini verprügelt hat … Glaubst du, das hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass Zabini Malfoy vorgehalten hat, er würde auf dich stehen?

.oOo.

NEIN, das glaube ich nicht, Harry James Potter. Ich glaube, das war aus einem völlig unwichtigen Grund.

.oOo.

Warum glaubst du das? Hast du ihn gefragt?

Ach so, und was ist der Spruch für Wingclams Semi-Engorgius-Effekt? Ich hab verpasst, was Flitwick grade gesagt hat.

.oOo.

Ich habe noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen, nein. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Draco sich darüber aufregen würde, hätte Blaise behauptet, er würde mich mögen. Draco würde lachen und sarkastisch sein. Er steht nicht auf mich, er ist derjenige mit den anzüglichen Kommentaren. Wenn er auf mich stehen würde, würde er nicht weitermachen, mich anzukotzen, oder?

Es ist _Cormesco Engorgio_, Harry. Du solltest besser aufpassen.

.oOo.

Anzügliche Kommenare? Also, vielleicht will er nur beobachten, wie du reagierst, beobachten, ob du ihn auch magst … Für mich klingt das wie die Malfoy-Art vonm Flirten.

.oOo.

Mine?

.oOo.

Mine, komm schon, antworte mir! Die UTZ-Prüfungen sind erst in sechs Monaten! Du brauchst jetzt noch nicht anfangen zu lernen!

.oOo.

Mine, bitte, ich bin dein bester Freud, ich versuche bloß, dir zu helfen ..

.oOo.

Harry, ich stehe nicht auf Malfoy. Ich finde ihn nervtötend, unkooperativ und arrogant.

.oOo.

Und jetzt versuchtst du, ihn neidisch zu machen, in dem du mit Zacharias Smith nach Hogsmeade gehst?

.oOo.

Ich versuche NICHT, ihn neidisch zu machen! Das ist lächerlich. Nein. Wobei … nein. Ich gehe mit Zacharias, damit Draco aufhört, mich überzeugen zu wollen, mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen. Es wird unangenehm. Ich dachte, wenn ich mit jemand anderem ausgehe, würde er aufhören.

.oOo.

Er macht WAS?

.oOo.

Er meint es offensichtlich nicht ernst, aber es ist trotzdem ärgerlich.

.oOo.

Ich weiß nicht, Mine … Für mich klingt das alles einfach ein bisschen zu … verschachtelt, wie du darüber denkst. Ich meine, wenn er es nicht ernst meinen würde, würde er sicherlich nicht so lange bohren, bis du so genervt bist, dass du schon mit Smith ausgehst, oder?

.oOo.

Es ist egal, Harry. Ich stehe nicht auf Draco, ich werde nie wieder mit Zacharias ausgehen und ich denke auch nicht, dass Draco mich mag. Und jetzt lass uns Zauberkunst machen.

* * *

><p>Also, Granger, was hast du für dein heißes Date mit Smith morgen geplant?<p>

- Malfoy

.oOo.

Nicht dass es dich irgendwas anginge, aber wir haben Pläne für einen romantischen Spaziergang durch das Dorf und essen dann bei Madame Puddifoot zu Mittag – du weißt schon, das niedliche Café mit den kleinen Plüschfiguren? - und dann haben wir darüber nachgedacht, zum Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukommen und einfach den Abend zusammen zu verbringen. Ich hab gedacht, du hättest nichts dagegen, nachdem du selbst … _Freunde_ mitgebracht hast und alles … Wir werden auch einen Silencio-Spruch benutzen!

.oOo.

Heilige Scheiße, Granger -

Du bist zu einem kitschigen Dummkopf geworden. Ein romantischer Spaziergang? Madame Puddifoot? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das dein Geschmack ist. Aber was weiß ich schon?

Aber was mich am meisten überrascht ist, dass du denkst, es sei okay für mich, ihn in inseren Gemeinschaftsraum mitzubringen … Warum sollte ich ihn sehen wollen? Und ich hoffe WIRLICH, dass ihr keinen Silencio-Spruch aus dem Grunde braucht, von dem ich DENKE, dass ihr einen Silencio-Spruch brauchen könntet … Das ist ein Bild, auf das ich hätte verzichten können, danke.

.oOo.

Ehrlich, du hast überhaupt nichts zu sagen, wenn es darum geht, dass ich jemanden mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringe, wenn du jede Nacht ein anderes Mädchen in deinem Bett hast. Du bist nicht die einzige Person mit "Bedürfnissen", Draco.

.oOo.

Wenn du "Bedürfnisse" hast, Hemrine, ist das Einzige, was du tun musst, es mir zu sagen …

Du brauchst keine Clowns wie Smith, um dir zu helfen. Er ist nicht erfolgreich, wenn es um Frauen geht, also könntest du dich wenigeer als befriedigt fühlen, wenn du meinen Wink verstehst. Wenn das passiert, sag einfach Bescheid …

.oOo.

Draco, ich weiß nicht, was du genommen hast, aber es muss etwas gewesen sein, was dich denken lässt, ich würde dich irgendwo in die Nähe meines Körpers lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wo du gewesen bist.

.oOO.

Autsch.

.oOo.

Oh, Sorry Draco, habe ich da einen Nerv getroffen? Ein wenig zu nah an der Wahrheit? Hm, Mädchen werden so oft als Schlampe beschimpft, aber du bist ein vorbildliches Beispiel für einen Hurenbock, wenn ich jemals einen gesehen habe.

.oOo.

Ein Hurenbock? Granger, das ist Unsinn.

.oOo.

Du hast mit mehr Mädchen geschlafen als Eulen in der Eulerei sind, Malfoy.

.oOo.

Och, sind wir wieder beim Nachnamen? Schäm dich.

.oOo.

Es ist nicht so, dass du nicht auch zurückgefallen wärst. Aber warum sollte es mit kümmern? Es ist bloß Verschwendung meiner Energie.

.oOo.

Ja, Energie, die du für deine "wilde Nacht" mit Smith morgen aufbewahren solltest …

.oOo.

So ist es.

* * *

><p>Zacharias -<p>

Ich habe bloß gedacht, ich sollte dich wissen lassen, dass ich dir sehr verbunden wäre, wenn wir morgen Madame Puddifoot meiden könnten? Es ist einfach nicht mein Geschmack.

Hermine

.oOo.

Hermine -

Natürlich, wenn du willst! Ich habe dort zwar schon einen Tisch reserviert, aber es ist in Ordnung, wirklich! Ich werde die Sache zurücknehmen und versuchen, stattdessen einen Tisch in den Drei Besen zu bekommen, okay?

Und, wann willst du mich endlich Zach nennen?

- Z.S.

.oOo.

Zach (wenn es dir wirklich so viel bedeutet, werde ich versuchen, dich Zach zu nennen) -

Die Drei Besen klingt gut. Ich sehe dich morgen!

- Hermine

* * *

><p>Merlin, Harry, du hast keine Ahnung, wie knapp ich gerade an einem Mittagessen mit Zacharias bei Madame Puddifoot vorbeigeschrammt bin! Glücklicherweise haben mit Dracos sarkastische Kommentare daran erinnert, Zacharias zu sagen, dass ich da WIRKLICH nicht hingehen möchte …<p>

- Hermine

.oOo.

Tja, Glück gehabt! Aber warum hast du mit Malfoy über Madame Puddifoot gesprochen?

- Harry

.oOo.

Er hat bloß gefragt, was ich morgen mit Zacharias tun werde. Ich habe ihm erzählt, es würde extrem romantisch werden und dass wir zu Madame Puddifoot gehen werden, obwohl ich dort niemals einen Fuß reinsetzen würde, wirklich. Worauf er mich aufmerksam gemacht hat. Und DANN ist mir aufgefallen, dass Zacharias vielleicht vorhatte, in dieses dämliche Café zu gehen, was er natürlich vorhatte, und ich musste ihn dazu bringen, die Reservierung rückgängig zu machen. Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunden.

.oOo.

Malfoy hat sich dafür interssiert? Für mich klingt das so, als ob er neidisch wäre.

.oOo.

Harry, kannst du diese Idee nicht endlich vergessen? DRACO STEHT NICHT AUF MICH.

.oOo.

Gut … wenn du das sagst … Mann du bist sogar angsteinflößend, wenn du mich auf dem Papier anschreist …

Blaise, Kumpel -

Hast du morgen Zeit? Ich muss ein Date zum Absturz bringen …

Draco.

.oOo.

Drake, Mann … Ich hab gesagt, mich dich nicht ein... Nicht, dass du je auf mich gehört hättest. Ich verstehe deine Besessenheit wegen Granger nicht, aber du bist mein Kumpel, also glaube ich , ich habe morgen Zeit … Sogar, wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Granger es wert ist.

Blaise.

.oOo.

Du bist der Beste, Mann. Ich sehe dich in der Eingangshalle um zehn. Ich erkläre dir dann den Plan.

Draco

* * *

><p>Ron -<p>

Wir müssen morgen in Hogsmeade ein Auge auf Mine haben. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass da etwas nicht ganz richtig ist …

Harry

.oOo.

Total deiner Meinung, Kumpel. Ich hab schon immer gedacht, dass Smith ein bisschen verschlagen war …

Ich muss noch gehen und Minnie meinen Aufsatz geben, du weißt schon, den, den ich vergessen hatte. Also treffe ich dich zum zehn in der Eingangshalle.

R.

.oOo.

Es ist nicht Smith, wegen dem ich nervös bin, aber egal. Ich sehe dich um zehn.

Harry


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapiel 8<strong>

_Malfoy,_

Du bis der größte Idiot der Welt. Ich hasse dich.

Hermine.

.oOo.

Granger,

Danke für das nette Kompliment.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Hermine!<p>

Wo bist du? Ich habe ÜBERALL nach dir gesucht. Ich höre ständig Leute über etwas reden, das heute in Hogsmeade passiert ist, etwas über dich und Malfoy? WAS IST PASSIERT? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es verpasst habe! Verdammt, blöder Flitwick, dafür, dass er mich dazu überredet hat, mit den Ballvorbereitungen zu helfen, um Extrapunkte zu bekommen!

Bitte antworte und erzähl mir ALLES, was passiert ist!

~ Ginny

.oOo.

Oh Ginny …

Es war furchtbar. Ich kann mich selbst nicht dazu bringen, darüber nachzudenken. Aber, da du einer meinen besten Freunde bist, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich dazu zwingen kann, es noch einmal zu durchleben ….

Okay, also ich habe Zacharias – Zach, muss mich daran erinnern, ihn Zach zu nennen – um zehn in der Eingangshalle etroffen, so wie wir uns abgesprochen hatten. Wir haben uns begrüßt und uns dann auf den Weg gemacht. Nur nebenbei, er hat eine furchtbare, nicht zu sagen ABSCHEULICHE gelbe Wollmütze getragen. Wegen Hufflepuff, du weißt schon …. Jedenfalls, als wir grade gehen wollten, habe ich Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini bemerkt, die in der Halle waren und auf uns zukamen. Blaise rief "Alles klar, Granger?" und ich habe nur genickt, weil Blaise normalerweise nicht mit mir spricht … Also gingen Zacharias und ich zum Ausgang, als Malfoy kam und in mein Ohr geflüstert hat … Oh Merlin, Gin … das ist alles so demütigend, ich kann es dir nicht erzählen!

.oOo.

Hermine Jean Granger,

Du kannst mir nicht den Beginn einer Story schicken und sie nicht beenden! Das ist nur GRAUSAM! Sag mir, was passiert ist! Was hat Malfoy dir zugeflüstert?

Gin

.oOo.

Ich glaube, du hast Recht … Also er hat gesagt: "Alles vorbereitet für deine wilde Nacht heute, Granger? Bereit, fertig und dreckig zu werden?" Oh, ich werde gerade so rot …

.oOo.

Heilige Scheiße, Merlin. Was soll DAS denn heißen?

.oOo.

Es ist etwas, worüber wr uns kurz letzte Nacht unterhalten haben ….

.oOo.

Du sprichst mit MALFOY über SEX? Denn das ist es doch, worauf er angespielt hat, oder? Oh mein Gott, Hermine! Was ist danach passiert? Erzähl mir einfach die ganze Geschichte!

G.

.oOo.

Ginevra, Es ist keine Gewohnheit von mir, mit Draco Malfoy über mein Sexleben zur sprechen, egal wie inhaltslos dieses Leben auch sein mag … Es war nur etwas, das ich gesagt habe, um ihn aufzuziehen, ich habe erwähnt, wie aufgeregt ich wegen meiner Nacht mit Zacharias war ...das ist alles. Komm aus der Gosse, Miss Weasley.

.oOo.

Schön, aber ihr HABT über Sex geredet, ich habe Recht gehabt. Erzähl mir, was ist als Nächstes passiert? Was hast du erwidert?

Gin

PS: Warum sollte ich aus der Gosse kommen? Dort hab ich immerhin am meisten Spaß!

.oOo.

Also, ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle sich verpissen und mich zu meinem Date gehen lassen.

.oOo.

WARTE, WARTE, WARTE. Vor nur einer Minute hast du gesagt, du wolltest ihn nur aufziehen. Warum in Merlins Namen würdest du das tun wollen? Es hört sich so an, als ob …

.oOo.

GINEVRA WEASLEY, DU ERZÄHLST MIR JETZT SOFORT, WAS DU DENKST!

.oOo.

Also, du wolltest ihn wegen deines Dates aufziehen, obwohl du wusstest, es würde ihn anpissen. Es hört sich so an , als wolltest du ihn neidisch machen. Du hast _mit Malfoy geflirtet_.

.oOo.

Nein, habe ich nicht, Ginny! ICH. MAG. MALFOY. NICHT. Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Harry. Ich mag Malfoy wirklich, WIRKLICH nicht, besonders nicht nach dem heutigen Tag. Von dem ich dir nicht mehr erzählen werde.

.oOo.

Nein, Hermine! Ich hab es nicht so gemeint! Versprochen! Ich werde es nie wieder erwähnen! Ich hab einen Witz gemacht! Nur bitte, bitte, bitte, BITTE erzähl mir, was passiert ist!

Gin

.oOo.

Na, ich denke, ich erzähle es dir... Du wirst es sowieso früh genug herausfinden.

Okay, ich habe Malfoy gesagt, er solle verschwinden, und dann griff Zacharias nach meiner Hand (die, nebenbei gesagt, ein bisschen schwitzig war) und wir gingen nach Hogsmeade. Zacharias hat nonstop von sich selbst geredet, und ich musste nur nicken und lächeln und einfach freundlich sein … Aber weißt du, an wen er mich erinnert? Cormac McLaggen.

Der eigentliche Morgen war beschissen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Zacharias war nur am Reden und Reden und Reden … Ich hatte gerade genug Zeit, um zu nicken, wenn er Luft holen musste. Und er hat ständig gesagt: "Es ist so wundervoll, dass wir endlich zusammengekommen sind, Mine. Ich habe immer gedacht, wir wären wie füreinander geschaffen …" Und jedes Mal, wenn er das gesagt hat, musste ich einfach nur schaudern. Denn wenn ich eine Sache mit Bestimmtheit weiß, dann, dass Zacharias Smith und ich definitiv NICHT füreinander geschaffen sind!

Jedenfalls hab ich bis zum Mittagessen überlebt und wir sind in die Drei Besen gegangen, wo wir mit Harry und Ron zusammengestoßen sind. Und DAS war der Punkt, an dem alles begann, bergab zu gehen. Was etwas heißen muss, wenn man bedenkt, wie schwer der Morgen schon zu toppen war …

.oOo.

Hermine,

SAG MIR EINFACH, WAS PASSIERT IST! Weil Harry es mir nicht sagen will. Er hat gesagt, dass etwas beim Mittagessen passiert ist, aber er hat es nicht genau gewusst, also sollte ich dich fragen. UND DU WILLST MIR NICHT EINFACH DIE GANZE SCHEIßGESCHICHTE ERZÄHLEN! Hör auf, mir unfertige Briefe zu schreiben, oder ich werde Zacharias suchen und IHN dazu bringen, die Geschichte zu erzählen …

G.

.oOo.

Ha, Zacharias wird nicht in der Lage sein, sie dir zu erzählen. ER war nur Zeuge des letzten Teils, und ich glaube nicht, dass er es als Katastrophe angesehen hat.

Gut, wir haben also die Jungs beim Essen getroffen, und ich war SO glücklich, endlich jemand zurückhaltenderes zu haben, mit dem ich reden konnte, als plötzlich, total aus dem Nichts, eine Stimme kam: "Noch Platz für zwei hier, Granger?"

NATÜRLICH waren es Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. Er wollte sich zu uns setzen! Ich hab mich fast an meinem Butterbier verschluckt und gefragt: "Warum zum Teufel würdest du hier sitzen wollen, Malfoy?" Und er hat mit den Augenbrauen gewackelt. Oh Ginny, ich habe mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet.

Daraufhin hat er irgendwas über Häusereinigkeit gelabert, und sei es nicht das, was ich immer gewollt hatte, Und. So. Weiter... Ich wollte aber auch nicht, dass die anderen glaubten, ich sei ein Heuchler, weißt du? Weil ich mich seit meinem Amtsantritt für genau diese Häusereinigkeit einsetze ... Also habe ich auf die freien Plätze genickt und die Idioten haben sich hingesetzt. Ron war ein bisschen grün im Gesicht, Zacharias hat angepisst geschaut und Harry ... Er hatte so ein ... amüsiertes ... Funkeln in den Augen. Ich habe ihn unter dem Tisch getreten, weil ich WUSSTE, er würde später damit anfangen, dass ich das alles nur gemacht hätte, weil ich auf Malfoy stehen würde. WAS NICHT STIMMT.

Es war jedenfalls die unangenehmste Situation, in der ich mich je befunden habe, Ginny. Alle haben schweigend dagesessen, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten ... Ich war so sauer! Besonders, weil Malfoy ständig versuchte, mit mir zu reden, als ob sonst niemand anwesend gewesen wäre. Ich MUSSTE flüchten, also bin ich auf die Toilette gegangen, und das war, so scheint es, mein großer Fehler.

Ich war so wütend, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe, dass ich verfolgt wurde. Als ich die Toilette gerade erreicht hatte, griff eine Hand nach mir und zog mich in die Kabine neben der Tür. Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass Malfoy mir gefolgt war. Er drängte mich in die Ecke und stand stand sehr, sehr nah neben mir. Ginny, er ist so groß ...

Egal, ich sah jedenfalls zu ihm auf. "Malfoy, was zur Hölle denkst du, was du hier tust? Geh weg von mir! Noch nie waa von Privatsphäre gehört?", sagte ich und versuchte, ihn wegzudrängen.

Ich verbessere meine vorherige Aussage: DAS war mein großer Fehler.

Als das passierte, also als ich vorhatte, ihn wegzuschieben, was nebenbei gesagt aussichtslos war, musste ich einen Schritt vorwärts machen. Näher zu ihm.

Zu nah. Nah genug für ihn, mein Kinn zu nehmen und mich zu küssen.

Ja Ginny, Draco Malfoy hat mich geküsst.

.oOo.

HEILIGE SCHEIßE, MERLIN, HERMINE! DRACO MALFOY HAT DICH GEKÜSST! WIE WAR ES? WAS HAST DU GETAN?

.oOo.

Das Einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam, Ginny. Ich hab ihn mir ganzer Kraft geohrfeigt.

* * *

><p>Drake, Kumpel -<p>

Wie geht's deinem Gesicht? Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, sie zu küssen, ohne ihre Hände festzuhalten. MAGST du es irgendwie, von Granger geschlagen zu werden oder so?

Blaise.

.oOo.

Balise,

Du WEIßT, dass es das wert war. Sie küsst wie ... wie nichts, das ich je geküsst habe. Bis sie bemerkt bat, dass sie mich zurückgeküsst hat. Da hat sie mich dann geschlagen.

.oOo.

Ja, ich hab mitbekommen, dass sie das getan hat. Blasse Haut zu haben hat seine Nachteile, oder? Drake, Mann du musst vorsichtig sein. Wenn du Granger hinterherjagen willst, dann gut. Aber pass auf, dass du nichts abkriegst, odee schlimmer: gedemütigt wirst. Sie hat ziemlich klargemacht, dass sie dich nicht will.

.oOo.

Dann werde ich sie dazu BRINGEN, mich zu wollen. Ich werde Granger bekommen, bevor das Jahr um ist, du wirst schon sehen.

.oOo.

Hast deine Haltung geändert, was, Kumpel? Erst vor zwei Tagen warst du ganz "ICH STEH NICHT AUF GRANGER!" Himmel. Du hast mich dafür geschlagen, dass ich das Gegenteil behauptet habe.

.oOo.

Ja, aber jetzt, da ich sie geküsst habe, wird sie niemand anderen mehr küssen, wenn ich es verhindern kann.

Oh, und tut mir Leid wegen deines Gesichts, Kumpel. Ich hab ziemlich hart zugeschlagen, schätz ich mal?

.oOo.

Ja, hast du. Aber mach dir nichts draus, dein Gesicht sieht schlimmer aus.

Aber ... Du hast gesagt, Granger würde keinen anderen MEHR küssen. Das heißt, sie hat, oder?

.oOo.

Ja. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hat. Ich werde Smith töten.

* * *

><p>WAAAAAAAS? HERMINE! DU HAST ZACHARIAS GEKÜSST? GLEICH NACHDEM DU MALFOY GEKÜSST HAST?<p>

.oOo.

Ja, Ginny. Ich hab gedacht, ich MÜSSTE, weißt du? Ich war mit Zacharias dort, und ich musste Malfoy wissen lassen, dass es NICHT okay war, zu küssen. Aber ... Oh, Ginny ...

Als ich Zacharias geküsst habe, konnte ich nicht verhindern, ihn mit Malfoy zu vergleichen... Es scheint, als ob die Gerüchte irgendwie wahr wären ... Er ist ein güter Küsser, Ginny. Ich weiß, ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung beim Küssen, aber ich kann einen guten Kuss erkennen, wenn ich einen bekomme.

.oOo.

Wow, Mine. Du küsst DRACO MALFOY, SLYTHERINS SEXGOTT, umwerfend wie sonst nichts, und du magst es! Hammeeeeeeeeeeer!

Und was machst du jetzt? Ihn nochmal küssen?

.oOo.

Ganz bestimmt nicht, Ginny. Ich kann ihn kaum noch ansehen. Ich habe ihm einen Brief geschickt, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ein Arschloch ist. Und ich muss DEN BALL mit dem Kerl organisieren? Was soll ich machen?

Du hättest sein Gesicht danach sehen sollen. Er hat den Schlag scheinbar gar nicht bemerkt, nur selbstgefällig gegrinst und ausgesehen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Was in mir den Wunsch aufkommen ließ, ihn nochmal zu schlagen.

Ich hab mich aber zurückgehalten.

.oOo.

Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, ja? Hört sich so an, als ob er es darauf angelegt hätte, dich zu küssen. Vielleicht war das sein ganzer Plan? Er hatte vor, dein Date zum Absturz zu bringen?

.oOo.

Ginevra, ich lehne es ab, dies in Erwägung zu ziehen.

.oOo.

Gut ... Ich hab's ja nur gesagt.

.oOo.

Dann hör auf, sowas zu sagen. Ich hatte genug. Zuerst Harry, dann du. Genug ist genug.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9<strong>

Mr. Malfoy -

Ich benötige Ihre Anwesenheit bei einem Treffen hinsichtlich des Weihnachtsballes. Dieses Treffen wird heute Abend um sieben Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher stattfinden. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Miss H. Granger

.oOo.

Warum so steif, Granger? Ja, ich werde da sein. Ob DU da sein wirst, ist eine andere Geschichte ...

Egal, aber wo bist du gewesen, Granger? Ich habe dich seit Samstag — Stichwort Hogsmeade — nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen. Und das überrascht mich, denn das war vor vier Tagen, und wenn man bedenkt, dass wir im selben Teil der Schule wohnen, kommt einem so der Gedanke, dass die winzige Möglichkeit besteht, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen könntest. Was sagst du dazu?

Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy, versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen. Du bist kein Freund von mir, und wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten MÜSSTE, wer weiß, vielleicht würde man schon nach ein paar Tagen deine Leiche im See auf den Ländereien finden ...

Ich hab versucht, gut mit dir klarzukommen, und eine Zeitlang sind wir auch ein bisschen miteinander ausgekommen (Ich will damit sagen, dass wir uns nicht umgebracht haben), aber am Samstag hast du eine Menge Grenzen überschritten, und das ist unverzeihlich. Also ja, man könnte sagen, dass ich dir aus dem Weg gehe.

Ich werde bei diesem Treffen da sein, und wir können diesee Ballvorbereitungen endlich fertigstellen, und dann sind wir miteinander fertig.

H. Granger

.oOo.

Komm schon, Hermine, bleib locker! Es war nur ein Kuss ... Und ich denke, es war ein verdammt guter. Ich gebe zu, er kam vielleicht ein bisschen plötzlich, aber sag nicht, dass du es nicht genossen hast ... Das ist der Grund, wieso du gegeangen und Smith geküsst hast, damit du vergessen konntest, wie nett es war, mich zu küssen, und so kannst du noch ein bisschen länger Leugnen. Denn ich WEIß, dass du mich magst, Hermine ... Und du weißt es auch. Gib es einfach zu und alle werden glücklich sein.

Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy, da es gegen das Gesetz ist, dich per Post zu verhexen, sende ich dir hiermit meine allerbesten Grüße und du KANNST MICH AM ARSCH LECKEN!

H. Granger

.oOo.

Oh, wirklich durchdacht, Hermine. Aber um mich zu verhexen, musst du in meine Nähe kommen. Also werde ich warten.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry, Kumpel -<p>

Hast du dir schon einen Plan ausgedacht?

Ron

.oOo.

Hör zu, Ron. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es versuchen und uns an Smith rächen sollten. Er hat nichts Falsches getan, und wenn er derjenige ist, mit dem Hermine zusammen sein will, wer sind wir dann, die versuchen, das zu stoppen? Obwohl er eine ... interessante Wahl ist.

Harry

.oOo.

Verdammt, Harry, wir müssem Mine klarmachen, dass Smith nicht der Richtige für sie ist! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihn am Samstag im Prinzip angegriffen hat, sie kam aus dem Badezimmer gerannt und hat einfach angefangen, ihn zu küssen! Das war vor vier Tagen, wenn wir jetzt nichts tun, wird Smith denken, dass Mine ihn sogar mag!

.oOo.

Vielleicht tut sie das, Ron.

.oOo.

Ich bitte dich, Harry, sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mag. Sie hat dir gesagt, sie sei nur mit ihm ausgegangen, um Malfoy eins auszuwischen.

Warte.

Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass sie Malfoy mag, oder?

.oOo.

Keine Ahnung, Ron. Ich hätte das jetzt nicht so gesagt, angesichtso der Tatsache, dass Malfoy aus dem Bad kam und aussah, als sei er geschlagen worden. Aber ich werde die Mädchen nie verstehen. Noch dazu kommt, was du auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts gehört hast. Sie sagte: "Jungs können solche Idioten sein!" Das klingt nicht so, als würde sie einen von ihnen mögen, oder? Aber Mine ist ein kluges Mädchen, sie wird das Richtige tun.

.oOo.

Himmel, Harry ... Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist. Und ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, dich lässt das alles völlig kalt …

.oOo.

Ron, du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass es oftmals das Beste ist, Hermine nicht infrage zu stellen, wenn du ein einfaches Leben haben willst. Wie ich schon sagte, sie wird am Ende das Richtige tun.

.oOo.

Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich damit einverstanden bin.

.oOo.

Du musst nicht damit einverstanden sein, Ron. Unterstütze sie einfach. Das tun Freunde.

.oOo.

Mine und ich waren allerdings nicht immer nur Freunde. Das macht die ganze Situation ein bisschen schwer zu akzeptieren.

.oOo.

Ich weiß, Kumpel. Aber ihr Beide habt euch unter solch guten Bedingungen getrennt, dass es eine Schande wäre, eure Freundschaft zu ruinieren.

Lass es ruhen, Ron.

.oOo.

Wir werden sehen, Harry. Aber wenn einer von ihnen Hermine wehtut …

.oOo.

Dann werden wir ihnen eine Lehre erteilen. Aber lass sie für jetzt in Ruhe.

.oOo.

Es würde aber trotzdem nicht schaden, eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Smith zu führen ...

* * *

><p>Harry und Ron, wenn ihr Beide nicht in Zau erkunst aufpasst, erwarter nicht mein Mitleid, wenn ihr ein T bei der nächsten Hausaufgabe bekommt.<p>

Hermine.

* * *

><p>Hermine -<p>

Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit; Stimmt etwas nicht? Wir haben seit Samstag nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Wir sollten uns bald wiedertreffen.

Zach.

.oOo.

Zacharias -

Ich versuche, es dir so freundlich wie möglich zu sagen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das mit uns funktionieren wird. Du bist ein netter Typ, aber wir sind einfach nicht füreinander gemacht. Sorry.

Hermine

.oOo.

Hermine,

Aber... Ich dachte, wir ... Als du mich geküsst hast, habe ich kich ... so gut gefühlt. Ich habe micb wirklich daruaf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen. Vielleicht als Freunde? Bitte, Hermine. Können wir es nicht versuchen?

Zach

.oOo.

Zacharias, es tut mir Leid, aber glaube mir, es ist besser so. Ich weiß, ich war diejenige, die unser Date arrangiert hat, aber im Nachhinein sehe ich, dass wir einfach nicht zueinander passen. Ich will deine Gefühle nicht weiter verletzen, also vertraue mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir vorgeben sollten, es sei nie passiert.

Ich hoffe, du kannst es verstehen, und wir können weiterhin versuchen, Freunde zu bleiben?

Hermine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10<strong>

HERMINE!

Wo bist du? Ich bin zum Schulsprecher-Schlafsaal gekommen, aber Malfoy wollte mich nicht reinlassen — Er hat gesagt, du seiest ... was war es — unpässlich. Was zum Teufel meinte er damit? Und warum wollte Malfoy mich nicht reinlassen? Wenn du krank bist, solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen. Du kannst nicht krank sein, nicht so kurz vor Weihnachten!

- Ginny

.oOo.

Entspann dich, Ginny, ich bin nicht krank. Aber Malfoy will mich nicht gehen lassen, bis wir den Ball fertig geplant haben. Bastard. Wir haben das Menü schon viermal besprochen, aber er besteht darauf, es nochmal zu tun. Und nochmal.

Ich weiß, dass es eine Strafe ist.

- H

.oOo.

MALFOY HÄLT DICH GEFANGEN? Soll ich McGonagall holen? Wenn du es willst, bin ich auf der Stelle unterwegs.

- G

PS: Eine Strafe? Wofür denn?

.oOo.

Nein, ich brauche McGonagall nicht, ich werde es schon irgendwie überleben. Und ich würde mir das an Malfoys Stelle auch wünschen, er grinst ständig und das macht mich rasend.

- H

Es ist eine Strafe dafür, dass ich ihm seit Hogsmeade aus dem Weg gehe ... Er ist davon überzeugt, dass ich auf ihn stehe, und egal, wie sehr ich protestiere, sagt er, er würde mir schlussendlich klarmachen, "wie sehr ich ihn will". Bitte. Als ob DAS jemals der Fall sein wird.

.oOo.

Aber du hast gesagt, er sei ein guter Küsser …

.oOo.

DAS IST NICHT DAS THEMA. Ich bin in der Lage, einen guten Küsser zu erkennen, aber ich kümmere mich einen Dreck um den Küsser.

.oOo.

Hmmm. Das sagst du, aber ich frage mich …

.oOo.

HALT DIE KLAPPE, GINNY.

.oOo.

Es ist keine schlechte Sache, weißt du, Draco ist heiß. Und er kann ziemlich charmant sein, wie ich schon sagte ...

* * *

><p>Miss Weasley,<p>

Bitte unterlassen Sie es, Briefe an Miss Granger zu schreiben. Wir versuchen, ein Treffen abzuhalten, um eine Schulveranstaltung zu organisieren, von der wiederum auch Sie profitieren werden. Wenn Sie weiterhin Miss Grangers Konzentration stören, wird es eine schwere Beeinträchtigung des Weihnachtsballes geben. Bitte unterbrechen Sie die oben genannte Korrespondenz, bis wir unser Treffen beendet haben, oder ich werde keine andere Wahl haben, als dem Haus Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.

D. Malfoy

Schulsprecher

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

* * *

><p>Ich nehme das eben zurück, Hermine. Malfoy ist ein Arschloch. Wir reden später.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco,<p>

Wie ist dein "Treffen" gelaufen?

Blaise.

.oOo.

Es war eigentlich sehr produktiv, Kumpel. Wir haben den Ball praktisch fertig. Das ganze hat ein bisschen geschlurt. Spätestens nächste Woche sind wir durch.

.oOo.

Bist du dir sicher, dass du es wirklich beenden willst? Die ganze Zeit, die du dadurch mit Granger verbringen kannst ...

Ach so, noch was: Bleibst du über die Ferien?

.oOo.

Tja, ich werde immer noch mit Hermine zusammenleben, es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht jeden Tag sehen werde. Außer in der Zeit, in der ich über die Ferien nach Hause gehe. Was deine Frage beantworten sollte. — Hermine hat zugestimmt, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, da ja einer von uns dableiben muss, um mit der Aufsicht zu helfen.

Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich lieber hierbleiben, als zwei Wochen mit Narcissa zu verbringen. Sie ist die letzten paar Monate unerträglich geworden und will mich kaum aus den Augen lassen. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie mir überhaupt erlaubt hat, diess Jahr zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wenn ich nicht Schulsprecher geworden wäre, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht gelassen. Aber ich muss trotzdem über die Ferien nach Hause kommen.

.oOo.

Pech, Mann. Du weißt, du bist jederzeit bei mir willkommen.

Aber warum fragst du sie nicht, ob sie mit dir in den Ferien ausgeht?

.oOo.

Weil wir beide wissen, dass sie nie zustimmen würde, Blaise.

.oOo.

Oh richtig, ich hatte diesen ganz unbedeutenden Punkt vergessen. Sorry. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass du das Beste daraus machen musst, Drake.

.oOo.

Ja ...

Hey, glaubst du, sie geht mit mir zum Ball, wenn ich sie frage?

.oOo.

Keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht üblich, aber Moment mal, weißt du, es ist wie eine Regel ... Die Schulsprecher müssen sich gegenseitig zum Ball begleiten …

.oOo.

Ist das eine Regel?

.oOo.

Keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Du bist Schulsprecher, du solltest es wissen. Wenn nicht, sag ihr, dass es beschlossen wurde. Oder du könntest die Mitleidsnummer durchziehen …

.oOo.

Welche Mitleidsnummer?

.oOo.

Alle Slytherins haben dich verleugnet, deine Mutter ist außer sich, weil du kein Date hast, obwohl es dein letztes jahr ist, uns so weiter …

.oOo.

Also soll ich sie praktisch zwingen?

.oOo.

Wenn du es so sagst, ja. Aber zwinge sie MIT STIL. das macht den Unterschied aus.

Und da sie eine Gryffindor ist, wird sie Mitleid haben und sich verpflichtet fühlen, mit dir zu gehen, weil es "nobel" ist ... Alle Gryffindors haben einen Heldenkomplex. Du bist ein Slytherin, Drake. Du wirst einen Weg finden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>justreaderr: Hallihallo, danke für deine lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich über jedes Einzelne :) Ich hoffe, die Fortsetzungen entsprechen auch weiterhin deinem Geschmack und ab jetzt passiert auch mehr, versprochen. Draco scheint ja jetzt etwas vorzuhaben, mal gucken wie das ausgeht :P <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11<strong>

Hermine -

Was hat Malfoy eben im Korridor zu dir gesagt? Als ich vorbeigegangen bin, habe ich irgendwas gehört, das wie "Ich werde dich dazu bringen, es zu wollen" oder so klang ... Du musst mit nicht erklären, was du nicht willst, aber wenn er dich belästigt, will ich es wissen.

Harry

.oOo.

Harry,

Du darfst dich wirklich nicht über Draco aufregen. Er hat nur gefragt, ob wir zusammen zum Ball gehen wollen.

Hermine

.oOo.

Er hat dich zum Ball gebeten? MALFOY hat gefragt, ob DU mit IHM zum Ball gehst?

.oOo.

Ich glaube, das habe ich grade gesagt, Harry.

.oOo.

Was hast du geantwortet?

.oOo.

Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich habe ich abgelehnt. Ich habe doch keine Lust, meinen Abend mit ihm zu verbrigen, wenn alles, was er je getan hat, war, mich auf alle erdenkliche Weisen lächerlich zu machen.

.oOo.

Hm. Ich glaube, das ist gut so. Dann war das Bisschen, das ich gehört habe …

.oOo.

Ja, er hat gesagt, er würde mich davon überzeugen, mit ihm gehen zu wollen. Irgendwie. Es wird nicht funktionieren.

.oOo.

Aber warum will er überhaupt mit dir hingehen?

.oOo.

Ich kann mir ein paar Gründe denken. Keine, über die ich mich jetzt unbedingt auslassen möchte ... Nicht in Verwandlung. Du WEIßT, es ist eins deiner schlechtesten Fächer, Harry, du musst dich konzentrieren oder du wirst durchfallen, und dieses Jahr zu widerholen wäre sinnlos. Also konzentrier dich jetzt, in deinem eigenen Interesse.

.oOo.

Na schön Hermine, aber versprich mir, dass du beim Mittagessen mit mir darüber redest. Ich möchte in der Lage sein, dir zu helfen, wenn du es nötig hast, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du kein Wort sagst.

.oOo.

Wir werden sehen. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du auf mich aufpassen willst, Harry. Aber wirklich, ich bin okay.

* * *

><p>Also Hermine, hast du über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht?<p>

- DM

.oOo.

Malfoy, ich habe es gerade erst geschafft, Harry davon abzubringen, mir Zettel zu schreiben, und jetzt machst du genau da weiter. Habt ihr euch irgendwie abgesprochen, mich so zu zermürben, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich noch tun soll? Mal ganz davon abgesehen ist das hier eine UNTERRICHTSSTUNDE, Malfoy, und ich will meine UTZe bestehen. Und die Antwort auf deinen Vorschlag ist immer noch "Nein".

.oOo.

Was wollte Potty denn?

.oOo.

HARRY hat mich nur etwas über dich gefragt, das ist alles. Und lass mich jetzt bitte endlich in Ruhe.

.oOo.

Hermine, du könntest Verwandlung schon jetzt mit mehr als perfekten Noten bestehen. Du BRAUCHST dem Unterricht gar nicht mehr zu folgen.  
>Und was wollte Potty denn so dringendes über mich wissen? Will er wissen, ob ich Boxer Shorts oder Slips trage? Ich wusste, das würde ihn interessieren ... Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, oder? Wir wollen ihn doch jetzt nicht ermutigen, oder siehst du das anders?<p>

.oOo.

MERLIN NEIN, das hat er nicht gefragt. Urgh, ich will die Antwort nicht mal wissen. Und Harry ist nicht schwul, Malfoy, tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen.

.oOo.

Ich kann dich von hier aus sehen, Hermine, du lächelst, also denke ich, meine letzte Nachricht hat dich mehr amüsiert, als du zugeben willst. Das heißt, du findest die Möglichkeit, dass Potter schwul sein könnte, bis zu einem gewissen Grad doch lustig ... solange es nicht der Gedanke an meine Unterwäsche was, der der Grund für dein Vergnügen war? Keine Panik, du wirst es bald zu sehen bekommen.

Was hat er gefragt, Granger? Ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen, da ihr über MICH gesprochen habt.

.oOo.

Gut, wenn ich es dir erzähle, lässt du mih dann in Ruhe? Und nur für's Protokoll, ich hoffe, nie deine Unterwäsche sehen zu müssen, und die Vorstellung eines schwulen Harrys ist absurd.

.oOo.

Nein, tue ich nicht, aber du wirst es mir trotzdem sagen. Weil du mir nicht widerstehen kannst.

Und Hermine, wir teilen uns einen Wohnbereich, es sind noch sieben Monate bis zum Sommer. Da ist noch genügend Zeit für dich, "zufällig" meine Unterwäsche zu sehen zu bekommen. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.

.oOo.

Ich habe das Grinsen gesehen, Granger. Du findest mich amüsant, gib's zu. Es würde dich nicht umbringen, mit mir zu dem Ball zu gehen …

.oOo.

Komm schon, Granger, antworte mir!

.oOo.

Hermine!

* * *

><p>Klasse, Draco. Du hast gerade zehn Punkte bei McGonagall verloren, für einen Mangel an Konzentration und dafür, Granger Zettelchen zu schreiben. Gut gemacht, Kumpel. Wirklich sehr geschickt.<p>

.oOo.

Halt die Klappe, Blaise. Ich habe nur DEINEN Rat befolgt, also wirklich, DU hast die Punkte verloren, nicht ich.

.oOo.

Hör auf, den Cleveren zu spielen. Ich merk schon, sie hat noch nicht ja gesagt …

.oOo.

Noch nicht. Aber sie wird. Ich muss nur sichergehen, dass sie nicht zuerst jemand anderem zusagt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**MyHogwarts** & **muffinxxgiirl**: Ach Leute, ihr seid so fantastisch *_* Dass ihr euch extra anmeldet und alle möglichen Author- und Storyalerts setzt, nur um diese Geschichte zu loben, hat mich echt in den siebten Himmel katapultiert. Es hat mich sofort wieder daran erinnert, warum ich mit den FFs angefangen habe. You made my day :)  
>Ich versuche auch weiterhin, regelmäßig hochzuladen. Danke, Danke, Danke!<p>

**muffinxxgiirl**: Es tut mir zwar leid, dass im Moment nicht so ganz viel passiert, aber ich kann auf den Inhalt und die Länge der Kapitel nicht wirklich großen Einfluss nehmen, die Originale stammen ja von toavoidconversation, ich sorge ja nur für die Übersetzung, so gut es eben geht ... Das einzige, was ich tun kann ist jetzt öfter was hochzuladen und versprechen, dass jetzt bald was passiert. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 12<strong>

Blaise -

Was soll ich tun? Der Ball ist in weniger als einer Woche, und Granger will immer noch nicht mit mir hingehen ...

Irgendwelche anderen Vorschläge?

DM

.oOo.

Drake, ich glaube, es ist jetzt Zeit, Hilfe von außerhalb anzufordern. Es wird in der Gruppe einfacher sein, Granger zu zermürben ...

Lass mich Verstärkung holen.

Blaise

* * *

><p>Weasley,<p>

Du musst Granger dazu bringen, mit Malfoy zum Ball zu gehen. Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen, erinnerst du dich?

B. Zabini

.oOo.

Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Zabini? Und keine Angst, ich mache es kostenlos. Ich will sie genauso sehr zusammen sehen wie Malfoy.

G. Weasley

.oOo.

Gut zu wissen, dass ich auf dich zählen kann, Weasley.

.oOo.

Immer.

— GW

* * *

><p>Hermine, hast du schon dein Kleid?<p>

- Gin

.oOo.

Ginny, wo bist du?

- H

.oOo.

In der Bibliothek. Ich dachte, ich würde dich hier finden, aber offensichtlich nicht. Also hab ich Pig losgeschickt, um dich zu suchen. Wo bist du?

- G

.oOo.

Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum; ich habe Freistunden bis nach dem Mitagessen, also schreibe ich meinen Aussatz für Professor Flitwick — "Beschreiben Sie die Wirkung des Teilbeleuchtungsspruchs und erklären Sie die Risiken, die mit inkorrektem des Zaubers einhergehen." Es ist wirklich faszinierend - zuerst habe ich gedacht, es würde schwierig werden, eine ganze Rolle Pergament zu füllen, aber dann habe ich Recherche betrieben und dieses Buch gefunden, das die Theorie des Teilbeleuchtungsspruchs aufzeigt und dann einige großartige Fallstudien. Zum Beispiel war da ein Fall, in welchem eine Hexe mit Namen Clarice Durmstrage versuchte, den Spruch auszuführen, um die Leichter in ihrem Haus zu dämpfen, weil sie dachte, es seien Einbrecher in der Nähe, aber um genug Licht dazulassen, damit sie ihr Haus vorsichtig zu räumen konnte. Jedenfalls endete die arme Ms Durmstrage damit, alle Lichter im Haus gedämpft zu haben, jedoch hatte sie eine leuchtende Blase um ihren Körper, die sich um ihren Körper legte und ihre inneren Organe herausbrannte! Wie furchtbar ... aber trotzdem unglaublich faszinierend.

.oOo.

Ähm, okay Hermine, wenn du das sagst, glaube ich dir das mal ... Nur du könntest eine simple Frage praktisch mit einem Roman beantworten.

Also, hast du nun ein Kleid?

.oOo.

Ginny, ich habe noch nicht einmal ein Date für den Ball. Aber da es erwartet wird, dass ich auf diesem Ball erscheine, da ich ihn organisiert habe, ja, habe ich ein Kleid. Und du?

.oOo.

Warum hast du kein Date? Harry hat mich vor Wochen gefragt, sobald bekannt wurde, dass es einen geben würde!

Iiiihk! Und wue sieht dein Kleid aus?

.oOo.

Niemand hat mich gefragt - jedenfalls niemand, dem ich zugesagt hätte, hat mich gefragt, folglich habe ich keinen Partner.

Und wegen meines Kleides; du kannst abwarten, wie alle anderen auch!

.oOo.

Wer soll dich fragen? Nicht Harry,denn der geht mit mir, du würdest nicht darauf warten, dass Ron dich fragt, definitiv nicht Zacharias ... Und ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert (okay, Harry hat es mir gesagt), dass ein gewisser Mr. Malfoy dich schon gefragt hat. Also, wer könnte der Auserwählte sein?

.oOo.

Keine Ahnung. Seamus vielleicht ...? Es kümmert mich nicht, kein Date zu haben, Ginny. Ich bin perfekt in der Lage, mich auf diesem Ball alleine zurechtzufinden; ich brauche keinen "Begleiter".

.oOo.

Seamus? Ich bitte dich, Hermine. Ich mag vielleicht nicht so schlau sein wie du, aber so viel hab ich auch begriffen.

Malfoy hat dich gefragt. Geh mit ihm hin! Und die Leute werden annehmen, ich geht als Schulsprecher zusammen; niemand wird auch nur ein Fünkchen Verdacht schöpfen. Also, solange du nicht anfängst, auf der Tanzfläche mit ihm rumzuküssen oder so …

.oOo.

Jaaaah, nur leider besteht die Möglichkeit, dass so etwas in der Art passiert, Ginevra.

Glaubst du wirklich, alle werden annehmen, würden uns nur als Schulsprecher gehen? BITTE, das hier ist HOGWARTS, auch bekannt als "DIE GERÜCHTEKÜCHE". Am nächsten Tag wird in der ganzen Schule getuschelt werden, wir seinen "ein Pärchen"! Nein, ich werde nicht mit Malfoy hingehen.

.oOo.

Hermine, es würde dich nicht umbringen, mit ihm zu gehen. Es ist dein letzter Weihnachtsball und es ist nich so, dass niemand sonst mit ihm da hingehen wollen würde. Und wenn du erstmal da bist und den Eröffnungstanz absolviert hast, kannst du auch mit dem Rest deiner Freunde abhängen.

.oOo.

Gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken.

.oOo.

War's das schon? Komm schon, wo ist dein Gryffindormut? Hast du ANGST vor ihm?

.oOo.

Pff. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich werde es dir beweisen.

* * *

><p>Zabini -<p>

Ich glaube, Malfoy wird seine Zustimmung bald erhalten!

G. Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alle:** Soo, jetzt kann ich versprechen, dass es in den nächsten soweit rund gehen wird. :D Bis zum Ball ist es nicht mehr lange hin und die Spannung steigt. :) Außerdem muss noch aufgedeckt werden, wieso Blaise Ginny noch einen Gefallen schuldet ...

**Gifty: **  
>Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen in unserem (noch) kleinen Kreis der Reviewer! :-* Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand neues dazukommt! :D<p>

**toavoidconversation: **  
>Hey! Long time no see! :) You know, such comments like yours make my day as well and it really makes me happy to see more and more people come and read yourour (idk) story. I do my best to answear eventual questions and I hope we'll hear from each other!  
>LG<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballes bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 13<strong>

Draco -

Hast du schon von ihr gehört?

Blaise.

.oOo.

Nein, hab ich nicht. Warum braucht sie so lange?

D

.oOo.

Gib ihr Zeit, Kumpel, gib ihr Zeit … Vielleicht versuchst du in der Zwischenzeit, ihren Hass auf dich zu verringern?

.oOo.

Und wie soll ich das bitte tun, du Klugscheißer?

.oOo.

Keine Ahnung, schick ihr doch Blumen? Komplimente? Und wenn du sie lockst, kannst du es vielleicht sogar richtig machen …

.oOo.

Redest aus Erfahrung, was? Hast du Weaslette auch _gelockt_, als sie das eine Mal mit dir geschlafen hat?

.oOo.

Was zwischen Weasley und mir passiert ist, war komplizieirt. Du weißt sehr gut, dass sie zuerst auf mich zugekommen ist.

.oOo.

Sie geht mit Potter zum Ball, weißt du.

.oOo.

Yeah, weiß ich. Potter ist ihr willkommen. Er sollte mir dankbar sein, für alles, was ich ihr gezeigt habe.

.oOo.

"Potter ist ihr willkommen?" Bitte, Blaise. Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Nachdem das, was auch immer zwischen euch war, vorbei war, warst du mehr als nur ein bisschen ärgerlich. Ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden, was zwischen euch passiert ist … Du hast mir nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt, nur, dass du eine Gryffindor gevögelt hast, und dass diese Gryffindor Weaslette war. Was ist passiert?

.oOo.

Wir haben ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen. Sie hat nach einer Weile gesagt, ihre Gefühle für Potter hätten sich geändert. Ich habe ihr geglaubt. Ich habe es dann einfach abgehakt.

.oOo.

Oh. Wann hat das überhaupt angefangen? Du hast es nie gesagt; eigentlich habe ich es überhaupt erst herausgefunden, als es im September geendet hat …

.oOo.

Es ist ziemlich lange her, und du warst leicht abgelenkt in dieser Zeit, mit einer Mission für Du-weißt-schon-wen …

Ich will darüber nicht in der Mitte von Zaubertränke reden, danke. Ich erzähle es dir später, okay?

.oOo.

Okay. Aber ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen. Ich bin immer noch ein Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Hermine -<p>

HAST DU MALFOY SCHON JA GESAGT?

G.

.oOo.

Nein, habe ich nicht, Ginny. Geh mir nicht so auf die Nerven.

.oOo.

Warum nicht? Es sind furchtbare Manieren, ihn warten zu lassen! Was hält dich davon ab? Das letzte mal, als wir geredet habe, wolltest du Ja sagen!

.oOo.

Ich weiß nicht … Es fühlt sich nur wie ein Fehler an …

.oOo.

Hermine, das ist dein letzter Ball auf Hogwarts. Du bist Schulsprecherin, er ist Schulsprecher – Es macht einfach nur Sinn, mit ihm hinzugehen. Hör auf, ein Spielverderber zu sein.

Willst du, dass ICH ihm sage, dass du mit ihm gehst?

.oOo.

NEIN, GINNY

Ich mache es selbst. Per Eule.

.oOo.

Das ist ein Mädchen, Mine.

* * *

><p>Draco -<p>

Danke für deine Einladung, dich zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten. Nach vielem Nachdenken habe ich beschlossen, deinen Vorschlag anzunehmen, unter der Bedingung, dass es ausschließlich auf Basis des Sprecheramts von Hogwarts geschieht.

Ich hoffe, das ist befriedigend für dich.

Hermine Granger

Schlusprecherin

.oOo.

Ooch Granger, sobald du glaubst, es wird zu persönlich, schreibst du mir formale Briefe! Aber deine Zustimmung. Ich versichere dir, ich werde mich bemühen, eine nahezu perfektes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, jedenfalls habe ich keine Kontrolle über deine Hormone, also bitter unterlasse es, in meiner Gegenwart ohnmächtig zu werden, oder ich kann nicht für mein Verhalten garantieren.

DM

.oOo.

Malfoy -

Provoziere mich freundlicherweise nicht dazu, das Gesetz erneut zu brechen und einen Wabbelbeinfluch per Eulenpost zu schicken.

.oOo.

Du weißt, dass du es liebst, Granger. Genauso, wie du es nicht abstreiten kannst, dass du mich und meinen Sinn für Humor liebst.

.oOo.

Es ist ein Wunder, dass du trotz des ganzen Bullshits, den du von dir gibst, Schulsprecher geworden bist.

.oOo.

Oooh, hat Besserwisser-Granger gerade GEFLUCHT? Oh Gott, ich sollte deine letzte Notiz als festen Beweis aufbewahren, dass Miss Granger doch nicht so perfekt ist, wie alle glauben! Heilige Scheiße, mein Herz kann diesen Schok kaum aushalten!

.oOo.

Vielleicht sollte dein Herz einfach aufgeben. Wenn ich noch einmal fluche, wird es dann so schnell schlagen, dass du dann stirbst?

.oOo.

Es würde eher einen Effekt erzielen, wenn ich die Worte aus deinem Mund hören würde … Ich kann mir deine reizenden Lippen nicht vorstellen, wie sie diese Worte formen!

.oOo.

Ich werde nicht mit dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen, wenn es nicht absolut nötig ist. - Dein Gesicht und deine Manieren nerven mich beide bis zum Punkt der kompletten Verzweiflung.

Hast du meine Lippen gerade "reizend" genannt?

.oOo.

Du hast etwas vergessen: Du MUSST mit mir reden, wenn wir zusammen auf den Ball gehen, also freue ich mich darauf.

Und ja, ich habe deine Lippen gerade so genannt. Hast du damit ein Problem?

.oOo.

Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet du meine dreckigen Schlammblutlipppen "reizend" nennen würdest"

.oOo.

Diese Person bin ich nicht mehr, Hermine.

.oOo.

Wer bist du dann?

.oOo.

Ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, das herauszufinden.

SIE HAT JA GESAGT, BLAISE!

.oOo.

Super, Mann. Was hast du gemacht?

.oOo.

Nichts – sie hat mir eine Notiz geschrieben, dass sie meine Einladung akzeptiert, vorausgesetzt, es geschieht auf "Basis des Schulsprecheramts von Hogwarts".

.oOo.

Also, für mich klingt das nicht besonders vielversprechend.

.oOo.

Warum nicht? Sie hat ja gesagt! Jetzt kann ich sie davon überzeugen, dass sie mehr will als nur das Schulsprecherding. Es sollte nicht schwer sein.

.oOo.

Was willst du tun?

.oOo.

Fürchte dich nicht, Zabini, mein Freund. Ich habe noch etwas im Ärmel.

Gute Arbeit, Weasley. Ich habe dich gut in der Kunst des Manipulierens gelehrt.

.oOo.

Du hast mir viele Dinge beigebracht, Zabini. Habe ich dir jemals dafür gedankt?

.oOo.

Nein; wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du in dieser Zeit von einem gewissen Mr. Potter abgelenkt.

.oOo.

Oh, stimmt.

Es tut mir deswegen Leid, Blaise.

.oOo.

Ich bin darüber hinweg.

.oOo.

Nein, bist du nicht. Du hasst mich immer noch dafür, was ich getan habe.

.oOo.

Hasse das, was du getan hast, ja. Aber ich könnte dich niemals hassen, sehr zu meiner Frustration.

.oOo.

Ich wünschte, du könntest mich hassen. Das würde die Dinge zwischen uns um einiges leichter machen. Wir könnten immer noch … also, sein, was auch immer wir vor diesem Chaos waren. Freunde? Rivalen? Bekannte? Ich weiß es nicht …

.oOo.

Ginny, du weißt, was ich mir für unsere Beziehung wünsche, und ich werde auf nichts Geringeres eingehen. Ich rede nur mit dir um Malfoys Willen.

.oOo.

Gut. Also, es tut mir leid, dass es nicht funktionieren kann, so wie du es dir wünschst, wirklich. Aber ich bin mit Harry zusammen, und ich bin glücklich. Und du hast gesagt, das ist es, was du willst; mich glücklich zu sehen.

Oh, apropos; lass Malfoy wissen, dass gängige Methoden nicht helfen werden, wenn er will, dass Hermine sich in ihn verknallt.

Wir sehen uns, Zabini.

.oOo.

Wie die Muggel sagen, Aus und Vorbei, Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo Leute, seit dem letzten Kapitel sind nun einige Monate und ein gebrochenes Bein ins Land gegangen, ich weiß, ich war faul (-,-); Aber ich hab mich aufgerafft, nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass toavoidconversation eine Fortsetzung angefangen hat (Yaaaay :D), ich kann euch ja auch nicht ewig warten lassen … :) **

**Was mir beim Abtippen dieses Kapitels aufgefallen ist, ist, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit (man höre und staune) in die (fast) exakt gleiche Situtation wie Hermine gekommen bin, einschließlich einer manipulationsfreudigen Ginny-Freundin, eines Zacharias Smith, sogar ein Draco Malfoy ist dabei (niemand mag ihn :D) Und Hermine ist die Figur in Harry Potter, mit der ich mich von Anfang an am besten identifizieren konnte … Was ein Zufall, wa? :D **

**Also, erwartet bald das nächste Kapitel von mir, das übrigens meiner Meinung nach das allerlängste ist -.-, dann kommt noch der Epilog und dann … haben wir's auch schon wieder geschafft! Ich werde diese FF vermissen!**

**Allerliebste Grüße,**

**Miss Malfoy :)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballs bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 14<strong>

Ginevra Weasley.

Wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir die Bedeutung deiner Konfrontation mit Blaise Zabini gestern Abend erläutern?

Hermine.

.oOo.

Nicht, bist du mir exakt erläutert hast, was Malfoy mit seinen Lippen auf deinen getan hat, Miss Granger. Habe ich irgendwas verpasst? Wann ist das "Schulsprecher-Ding" denn aufgelöst worden?

Ginny.

.oOo.

Oh. Du hast es also gesehen? Wobei, wie könntest du es auch verpasst haben, wo wir doch in DER MITTE DER GROßEN HALLE waren.

.oOo.

Offensichtlich. Aber das war nicht, worauf ich angespielt habe. Nimm es auf, wie du willst: Ich suche gerade Harry, nachdem ich mit Neville um der alten Zeiten willen getanzt habe, als ich ein gewisses Bild von einem Mann dabei beobachtet habe, wie er eine gewisse Brünette in einem überwältigenden roten Kleid an der Hand nimmt und sie ihm in den Garten folgt. Natürlich bin ich neugierig und gerade dabei, ihnen in einem diskreten Abstand zu folgen. Jedenfalls wurde ich leider von meinem Idioten von Bruder aufgehalten, der fuchsteufelswild war wegen dieses gewissen Paares ... Nach dem Überzeugen besagten Idioten davon, stattdessen seine Schimpftirade an seinem besten Freund auszulassen, habe ich es geschafft, die Ländereien zu erreichen. Nach einer kurzen Suche stolpere ich wohl über was, versteckt in einer Ecke hinter der Eisstatue des Gryffindorlöwen? Oh, nichts besonderes - nur unser Schulsprecherduo, in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung versunken!

Würde es dir jetzt etwas ausmachen, mir die Lücken zu füllen? Denn ich glaube nicht, dass ihr einfach im Garten angekommen seid und angefangen habt, rumzumachen, oder?

G.

.oOo.

Das hast du auch gesehen? Oh, Merlin ...

Tja, da du das Bisschen gesehen hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass es nicht schaden wird, dir die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen ...

Solange du mir danach die Sache mit Blaise erzählst.

.oOo.

Gut, gut, Deal.

Aber jetzt los! Erzähl mir alles, von Anfang an!

.oOo.

Okay. Also, ich habe Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, und er war komplett fertig und ballbereit. Was hast du von der Farbe gehalten? Ich denke, das Grün steht ihm, es war sehr passend.

Jedenfalls, wir haben uns begrüßt und uns gegenseitig Komplimente zu unserem Äußeren gemacht. Dann sind wir die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinuntergegangen. Er hat meinen Arm gehalten, und ich war ein wenig widerstrebend, was das anging, miss ich sagen ...

.oOo.

Warum warst du widerstrebend? Weil du wusstest, dass deine eigene emotionale Barriere zusammenbrechen würde, wenn du ihn zu lange berührst und du damit enden würdest, ihm deine unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen?

.oOo.

Nein, nicht wirklich ... Ich weiß nicht, warum ich widerstrebend war, glaub mir. Vielleicht war es meine unbewusste Rebellion gegen jede Art körperlichen Kontakts seit Hogsmeade?

.oOo.

Aber du hast diesen körperlichen Kontakt genossen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Hermine.

.oOo.

Ich weiß, ich weiß ... Aber DRACO wusste das nicht, oder? Es ist jedenfalls unwichtig.

So, ich habe also gesagt, dass ich keine Hilfe brauche, um zur Großen Halle zu kommen, vielen Dank auch, und dann hat er irgendwas davon gelabert, es sei Gentleman-like und gehöre zur Etikette ODER SO ... Und dann fragte er, was das Problem sei, wenn man bedenke, dass wir im Laufe des Abends noch miteinander tanzen würden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, nicht, wenn ich es verhindern könnte!

.oOo.

Äh, ich hasse es, dich zu unterbrechen, aber es klingt so, als ob du unter ernstem Realitätsausschluss leidest!

.oOo.

Ja, JETZT weiß ich das, Ginny ...

Wir kommen also auf dem Ball an und dann kommt die Ansage: "Ladies und Gentlemen, Ihre Schulsprecher, Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin und Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor!"

Und ich schwöre, Ginny, ich musste jedes einzelne Bisschen meines Gryffindormutes zusammenkratzen, um Dracos Arm zu nehmen und durch diese Tür zu gehen.

.oOo.

Und ihr kamt herein und saht UMWERFEND aus. Du MUSST mir zeigen, wie du deine Haare gemacht hast! Und das Kleid ... war einfach perfekt. Rot ist SO WAS VON deine Farbe. Ich bin so neidisch ... Ein Rotschopf-Dasein ist das Letzte.

Und mit ihm in Slytheringrün und dir in Gryffindorrot habt ihr einfach super zusammengepasst, wie ein Weihnachtswunder!

Und dann ...

Natürlich, der Tanz!

.oOo.

Ja, der Tanz.

Wessen Idee war es, dass Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin den Tanz eröffnen müssen?

.oOo.

Äh, meine.

.oOo.

Warum fühle ich mich nicht überrascht? Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass der Rest meines Abends gut gelaufen ist, sonst hättest du Weihnachten nicht überlebt.

.oOo.

Ich kenne dich besser, als du glaubst. Ich hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass die letzte Nacht ein Erfolg werden würde! Also bin ich das Risiko eingegangen und habe den Tanz vorgeschlagen! Du kannst mir jederzeit danken, weißt du.

.oOo.

Hmm.

Auf jeden Fall, als wir getanzt haben, war Draco ... sehr artig. Und auch ein exzellenter Tänzer. Er hat gut geführt, und wie du gesehen hast, habe ich nicht als kompletter Dummkopf dagestanden.

.oOo.

Was hat er gesagt, während ihr getanzt habt? Gerade, als die Leute angefangen haben, auch zu tanzen, habe ich bemerkt, dass er etwas sagte, und ich konnte deinen Gesichtsausdruck von meinem Standpunkt nicht gut sehen, und dann hat Harry mich zum Tanz aufgefordert. Wir haben übrigens nicht halb so gut ausgesehen wie ihr zwei, nebenbei gesagt.

.oOo.

Äh, Gin, ich habe euch gesehen, ihr habt super zusammen ausgesehen! Das Kleid, das du getragen hast, war soooo klasse – das Türkis hat dir unglaublich gut gestanden. Und Harry, der Gute, er sieht verkleidet so niedlich aus!

Was hat Draco nochmal gesagt? Ach ja, er sagte: "Siehst du, Granger? Das ist nicht so schlimm, oder? Du bist nicht daran gestorben, mich zu berühren, oder doch?"

Und ja, den Punkt hatte er. Ich bin nicht gestorben, aber ein Teil von mir hat sich trotzdem vor dem Kontakt gescheut.

Also habe ich einen Kommentar darüber gemacht, dass er denken würde, er müsse gehen und sich die Hände waschen, nachdem er mich angefasst hat, und er sah … naja, ehrlich verletzt aus. Als ob ich ihn beleidigt hätte.

Und er sah mich an und sagte, in diesem extrem enttäuschtem Tonfall, etwas von wegen "Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Granger, das bin ich nicht mehr. Der Krieg ist vorbei, wie du ja ständig betonst. Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt. Und ich habe die richtige Seite gewählt. Und jetzt glaubst du, ich wäre immer noch angeekelt davon, dich zu berühren?"

Und ich habe mich ehrlich schrecklich gefühlt, denn durch die Art, wie er es gesagt hat, hat er indirekt angedeutet, dass ich diejenige war, die sich wie ein Ekel benimmt. Und wenn ich es bedenke, stimmt das auch. Also habe ich irgendetwas gemurmelt von wegen "Alte Gewohnheiten", in der Hoffnung, es würde wenigstens etwas mein vorschnelles Urteil entschuldigen. Ich musste, dass es das nicht tat, und ER wusste, dass es das nicht tat, aber er hat es trotzdem akzeptiert, und wir haben weitergetanzt.

.oOo.

Hermine, warum ist es so hart für dich zu verstehen, dass Malfoy sich geändert haben könnte und dass er es wiedergutmachen möchte? Deine ganze Zeit lang in Hogwarts hat er dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, und jetzt will er sich dafür entschuldigen. Sicher, er kann sich immer noch wie der Vollidiot von damals verhalten, und er ist der ungeschlagene König des Sarkasmus', aber er ist kein schlechter Kerl. Gott, und ich dachte, du seist schlau!

.oOo.

JETZT ist mir das auch alles klar geworden, Ginny. Ich weißt jetzt erschreckend viel mehr. Letzte Nacht war sehr erleuchtend.

.oOo.

Hört sich so an. Und was ist dann passiert? Der Tanz war vorbei und …

.oOo.

… und Draco ging, um uns etwas zu Trinken zu holen, und Ron kam zu mir herüber.

Ich bekam ein furchtbares Gefühl von Déjà-vu.

.oOo.

Neiiiiin, nicht schon wieder der "Verbünde-dich-nicht-mit-dem-Feind"-Scheiß! Ich werde diesen Idioten eines Tages umbringen! Er ist danach zu mir gekommen, um das alles nochmal zu wiederholen, weißt du.

Ich hoffe, du hast ihm gesagt, wo er sich das hinstecken kann.

.oOo.

Nicht mit so vielen Wörtern, aber ich habe ihn daran erinnert, dass wir immer noch zusammen wären, wenn er nicht Lavender gewählt hätte und wir diese Konversation nicht hätten, sowie, dass ich sonst nicht mit Draco auf dem Ball wäre.

.oOo.

Unbestreitbare Logik.

.oOo.

Exakt. Und, wie gewöhnlich, verwirrte diese Logik Ronald, und er musste gehen und jemand anderen zum Vollmaulen finden.

.oOo.

Um diesen Jemand beim Namen zu nennen, mich. Wobei, zuerst Lavender, die das kein Stück interessiert hat, und dann mich.

.oOo.

Tut mir Leid deswegen.

.oOo.

Ich werde es höchstwahrscheinlich überleben, sorge dich nicht.

Also, was ist als Nächstes passiert? Idiot lässt dich allein, Malfoy kehrt mit Drinks zurück ...?

.oOo.

In der Zwischenzeit kam Malfoy mit den Getränken zurück und wir standen in einer unangenehmen Stille, als wir an unseren Getränken nippten, während alle anderen tanzten und plauderten ...

Niemand hat uns wirklich beachtet, was ich zuerst komisch fand, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass Draco Draco MALFOY ist, und das ist folglich irgendwie einschüchternd ...

Professor Dumbledore ist zwischendurch gekommen und hat sich mit uns unterhalten und die Bemerkung gemacht, wie gut es sei zu sehen, das Hausdifferenzen für diesen Abend beiseite gelegt würden, und hat uns dazu gratuliert, dass wir eine so wundervolle Arbeit geleistet haben, als wir ihn organisierten.

Und weißt du, was Draco da gesagt hat?

.oOo.

Was hat er gesagt?

.oOo.

Er sagte: "Also, Professor, Sie sollten hier größtenteils Hermine danken. Ohne ihre konstante Motivation wäre dieser Abend höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so glatt gelaufen. Sie ist eine sehr fähige Schulsprecherin."

!

Ich habe versucht zu protestieren, und sagte Dumbledore, dass Draco auch eine Menge getan hat - denn das hat er, vor allem in der Endphase - und er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen! Und er sagte zum Direktor: "Sehen Sie, wie bescheiden sie ist, Professor?"

Dumbledore lächelte und warf Draco einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er wie zufällig sagte, "Ich habe schon immer gesagt, wir verteilen zu jung auf die Häuser", bevor er uns einen schönen Abend wünschte und wegging!

Was hat das Verteilen auf die Häuser mit dem Ganzen zu tun?

.oOo.

Oh mein Godric! Das hat Malfoy getan? Er hat dich das ganze Lob abbekommen lassen?

Doch, vielleicht hat Dumbledore Recht, wir verteilen zu jung.

.oOo.

Was meinst du, Ginny? Ich verstehe diesen Häuserkommentar wirklich nicht.

.oOo.

Malfoy hat dein Gehirn wirklich in Brei verwandelt, oder? Offensichtlich hat Dumbledore über den Fakt gesprochen, dass Malfoy Fähigkeiten besitzt, die sich nicht seinem Slytherin-Image vereinbaren lassen; Slytherins sind normalerweise selbstsüchtig und ehrgeizig, aber Malfoy hat es abgelehnt, jegliches Lob anzunehmen, obwohl es ihm eigentlich zustände. Nicht sehr Slytherin-haft von ihm.

Hey, ich fange an, wie du zu klingen, wenn ich Dinge erkläre.

.oOo.

Oh, halt die Klappe.

Aber ja, ich sehe, was du meinst, danke.

.oOo.

Jederzeit wieder. Also, was ist passiert, nachdem Dumbledore wieder gegangen ist?

.oOo.

Naja, wir standen wieder eine kleine Weile in Stille beieinander. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, und ich wollte mich wirklich entschuldigen und dich oder Harry finden, oder auch IRGENDWEN, und ich wollte gerade etwas sagen wie "Oh, schau, Ginny winkt mir zu, ich muss gehen", als er zu mir sagte: "Hast du eine Minute, Granger? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen", und er zog mich hinaus in den Garten.

.oOo.

Was ich gesehen habe, bevor Idioten-Bruder aufgetaucht ist.

.oOo.

Ja, wahrscheinlich.

Jedenfalls nahm er meine Hand (was sich, weißt du, eigentlich recht gut angefühlt hat – besser als Zacharias') und führte mich hinaus.

Die Ländereien sahen UMWERFEND aus, Ginny! Wer war für die verzauberten Eisskulpturen zuständig? Ich weiß, dass ich eure Zauberkunstklasse damit beauftragt habe, die Dekorationen zu gestalten, aber sie waren wirklich phänomenal. Das ist fortgeschrittene Magie, sieben-Fuß-hohe nichtschmelzende Eisskulpturen jedes Hausmaskottchens zu machen … wer war das?

.oOo.

Würdest du glauben, dass Luna sie alle selbst gemacht hat? Alle haben gedacht, dass es nie funktionieren würde, als sie es vorgeschlagen hat, aber sie waren FANTASTISCH, oder?

Und hör auf, mich zu ärgern! Was ist passiert, als ihr draußen wart?

.oOo.

Okay, er hat mich gleich zum Waldrand gebracht, was, muss ich dir sagen, kein Spaß in meinen Schuhen war. Und ich schäme mich dafür, es zu sagen, aber ich dachte, er würde mich angreifen und mich zum Wald bringen, um meinen Körper zu verstecken.

Aber das war nicht der Fall. Stattdessen gab er mir eine Brille. Und ich fragte "Äh, Malfoy, Ich kann sehen, weißt du."

Aber er hat nur gelächelt und mir gesagt, sie näher zu betrachten, und weißt du was – die Gläser hatten die Eigenschaften von Bowtrucklespeichel!

.oOo.

Verzeih mir, Hermine, das klingt ein wenig grob, aber was sind die Eigenschaften von Bowtrucklespeichel?

.oOo.

Wenn man ihn unter Glas mischt, ermöglichen Bowtruckles dem menschlichen Auge, bestimmte magische Kreaturen zu sehen.

Draco bestätigte, ja das seien Bowtruckle-Linsen, und drängte mich, sie aufzusetzen.

Und oh, Ginny …

.oOo.

Oh Ginny, was? Du tust es schon wieder, Mine! Du hast es nach Hogsmeade getan, und ich musste dich praktisch dazu ZWINGEN, die Story zu erzählen. Also ERZÄHL ES MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

* * *

><p>Draco, haben die Gläser gut funktioniert?<p>

Blaise.

.oOo.

Besser, als ich hätte hoffen können, Kumpel. Bitte danke deiner Mutter von mir.

Verdammt, Blaise, dieses Mädchen … Es erstaunt mich, dass ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Sie ist vollkommen.

.oOo.

Hört sich so an, als ob jemand letzte Nacht flachgelegt worden ist … Nach dem sehr öffentlichen Liebesbeweis später am Abend …

.oOo.

Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich will mein Glück bei ihr nicht mit Füßen treten. Es hat so lange gedauert, sie überhaupt so weit zu kriegen.

Ihr die Feen zu zeigen, hat sich mehr gelohnt, als ich es mir erträumt habe. Nachdem ich sie dazu gebracht hatte, die Brille aufzusetzen, ist ihr Mund aufgeklappt und sie hat gekeucht. Dann drehte sich ihr Kopf in alle Richtungen, also nehme ich an, dass die Feen überall um uns herum waren.

.oOo.

Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass die Feen da sein würden? Du hast es nie gesagt.

.oOo.

Durch ein gewisses Schmuckstück von Buch, _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_, mein Freund.

Und sie war unglaublich fasziniert von ihnen. Offensichtlich, ich konnte nicht sie sehen, was sie sah, da ich nur eine Brille hatte, aber ich sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass es das wert war. Siehst du, Granger versteht, wie selten man den vormitternächtlichen Feenschwarm sieht, also wusste ich, dass sie wusste, wie einzigartig dieser Moment war.

Bester Teil: Sie hat vergessen, dass ich immer noch ihre Hand hielt, bis zum Schluss, als sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlang und flüsterte, "Danke, Draco, so sehr …"

Und alles, was ich sagen konnte, war "Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine."

.oOo.

Du bist so verliebt, Drake, so verliebt …

* * *

><p>OH MEIN GODRIC, HERMINE! Er hat dir die Feen gezeigt? Ich wollte die Feen schon mein ganzes Leben lang sehen, aber Mum hat mir erzählt, nur Seher können sie wahrnehmen. Ich glaube, sie wollte mich nur nicht wissen lassen, dass Bowtruckle-Linsen zu teuer sind.<p>

Oh Mine, du bist so glücklich! Und wie süß war das denn! Sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich war, den vormitternächtlichen Feenschwarm zu sehen, etwas, das man mit Geld nicht kaufen kann …

.oOo.

Ich weiß, Ginny, ich habe mich so glücklich gefühlt, und so geehrt. Und es mit ausgerechnet DRACO MALFOY zu erleben, war surreal, obwohl er gleichzeitig einer der wenigen Menschen ist, die verstehen würden, wie einmalig diese Gelegenheit ist. Ich vermute, er ist nicht umsonst Schulsprecher geworden.

.oOo.

Nein, ist er nicht.

Wobei … du hast mir bis jetzt noch nichts von dem wichtigsten Bisschen erzählt …

.oOo.

Und welches Bisschen soll das sein, Miss Weasley?

.oOo.

Das Bisschen, dessen ich Zeuge geworden bin? Das Bisschen, nach dem ich von Anfang an gefragt habe? Das wichtigste Bisschen?

DER KUSS, HERMINE. ICH MEINE DEN VERDAMMTEN KUSS.

.oOo.

Oh ja … das Bisschen.

Also, wir sind zurück zur Schule gegangen, und ich wollte gerade wieder in die Große Halle gehen, aber Draco griff nach meinem Arm und zog mich in Richtung der Löwenskulptur. "Weißt du, wer sie gemacht hat?", fragte er mich, und offensichtlicherweise wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sie von Luna war, also sagte ich nein. Er denkt auch, dass sie fantastisch waren.

Wir sind dann hinter die Statue gegangen und er wadnte sich mir zu. "Danke dafür, dass du mit mir zum Ball gegangen bist, Hermine", sagte er. "Danke dafür, dass du mir eine Chance gegeben hast."

Und ichwar immer noch ein wenig verwirt, weil ich nicht wusste, wovon er sprach, also sah ich zu ihm auf (habe ich erwähnt, wie groß er ist? Und ich trug Absätze!) und fragte ihn. "Eine Chance, um was zu tun?" Und er trat näher an mich heran …

Du solltest denken, ich hätte meine Lektion vom letzten Mal gelernt, oder? Wenn er an dich herantritt, bleib nicht da stehen wie ein Scheiß-Idiot, geh zurück!

Er kam jedenfalls nahe heran und sagte "Eine Chance, um das hier vernünftig zu tun".

Und dann hat Draco Malfoy mich geküsst.

* * *

><p>Sie hat dich sie wieder küssen lassen, Draco? Zwei Mal? Wow, sie muss dich mögen. Noch dazu, dass sie dich dieses Mal nicht geschlagen hat, also denke ich, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist, ja?<p>

.oOo.

Definitiv.

.oOo.

Wirklich, du hast viel mehr Glück mit ihr, als ich erwartet hätte, basiert auf meinr vergangenen Beziehung mit einer gewissen anderen Gryffindor.

.oOo.

Ja, ic habe deine Konfrontation mit einer gewissen Miss Weasley mitbekommen. Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte; wie haben sich eure Wege überhaupt gekreuzt?

.oOo.

Im Grunde genommen stand Weasley auf Potter, Potter wusste nicht, dass er auf Weasley stand, Weasley wollte sichergehen, dass sie gut genug für Potter war, falls er sie wählen sollte. Sie wollte Betterfahrung. Sie wollte dich, Malfoy, aka "Slytherin Sexgott". - Aber du warst damals ein wenig abgelenkt durch deine Aufgabe für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Also hat Weasley die nächstbeste Alternative genommen – sie fragte mich.

Sie kam eines Abends einfach zu mir, als ich gerade vom Abendessen kam, und sagte einfach: "Ich will, dass du mir beibringst, wie ich umwiderstehlich im Bett werde."

Und was sollte ich sagen? Sie war gutaussehend, und ich würde freien Sex bekommen. Was sonst könnte ich wollen?

.oOo.

Tja, das ist nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber ich glaube es dir. Wann war das nochmal?

.oOo.

Angefangen hat es in unserem sechsten Jahr, Jinnys fünftem. Und dann, sogar nachdem sie und Potter nach dem Quidditch-Finale zusammengekommen sind, haben wir uns heimlich getroffen, um "ihre Fähigkeiten zu verfeinern". Sie war allerdings schon ziemlich begabt. Und ich machte einen fatalen Fehler; ich realisierte, dass ich mehr wollte.

.oOo.

Oh, Blaise … du hast unsere erste Regel gebrochen: Behalte deine Gefühle bei deinen Bettgeschichten unter Kontrolle.

.oOo.

Wie du es mit Granger getan hast, meinst du?

.oOo.

Ich habe Granger noch nicht gevögelt, also versuche nicht, schlau zu sein!

Bist du immer noch mit Weasley zusammen?

.oOo.

Ich war nie wirklich mit ihr zusammen, oder? Aber nein, sie hat die Sache mit mir dem Sommer beendet.

Siehst du, die Sache ist so, sie hat mir erzählt, dass Potter sie nicht so gut wie ich befriedigen konnte, und sie war enttäuscht. Und ich dachte, ich hätte eine Chance bei ihr, also versuchte ich, sie … naja, gegen Potter aufzubringen.

.oOo.

Weaslette gegen den Goldenen Jungen aufbringen? Ha. Das hätte nie funktioniert. Sie hat wahrscheinlich schon ihren Hochzeitstermin ausgemacht.

.oOo.

Ja, ich habe auch bemerkt, dass meine Bemühungen umsonst waren, nachdem mir … aus Versehen … diese drei Wörter währen eines besonders ungünstigen Moments herausgerutscht sind.

.oOo.

Oh Blaise, mein Junge … Du bist in Weaslette verknallt …

* * *

><p>Du meine Güte, Ginny! Blaise Zabini ist in dich verliebt?<p>

.oOo.

Ja … Und ich fühle mich so furchtbar, aber ich konnte Harry nicht verlassen. Ich liebe ihn zu sehr.

Blaise hat dann auch gesagt, "Ich will, dass du dich für mich statt für ihn entscheidest."

.oOo.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das gesagt hat … es ist ein bisschen weich.

.oOo.

Er ist ziemlich weich, weißt du … er lässt es die Leute nur nicht sehen. Und das macht mich auch traurig, weil er mir diese verwundbare Seite gezeigt hat, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihm nicht egal war … und ich ihn zurückgewiesen habe.

Das ist sozusagen der Grund, weswegen die Dinge zwischen uns ziemlich steif sind; er kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, mich zu hassen, er hasst sich eher selbst dafür, etwas vertieft zu haben, was anfangs eine Beziehung ohne Bedingungen war, und ich fühle mich so schlecht für die Tatsache, dass ich seine Gefühle nicht erwidern kann, sodass ich denke, ich könnte wenigstens nett zu ihm sein.

Aber letzte Nacht … also, er wollte einen Tanz mit mir. Und es hätte mir nicht direkt geschadet, mit ihm zu tanzen, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen.

.oOo.

Und dann kamen Draco und ich gerade herein, als Blaise verkündete, "Ich habe dich niemals aufgegeben, Ginny. Und du kannst mir nicht einmal einen Tanz gewähren? Wie Gryffindor-like von dir." Dann sah er uns und ist davongestürmt.

.oOo.

Oh Miene … Liebe ist so schwierig. Ich hoffe, du und Draco habt es besser.

Warte, ihr seid zusammen, richtig? Der Kuss war nicht noch eine einmalige Sache, bevor du dich total verrückt benimmst, wie du es nach Hogsmeade getan hast?

Ginny

.oOo.

Äh, ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben es nie besprochen. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir irgendwie zusammen sind, da er die ganze Nacht mir mit tanzen wollte und mich dann so offen in der Mitte der Tanzfläche geküsst hat …

.oOo.

ICH WEIß, ICH HABE ES GESEHEN! ES WAR SO ROMANTSICH!

Und du hättest das Gesicht vom Idiotenbruder sehen sollen! Merlin, war das lustig!

.oOo.

Ich hätte Ronalds Gesichtsausdruck schrecklich gerne gesehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst verstehen, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein wenig mit den Gedanken woanders war …

* * *

><p>Du weißt schon, dass ich dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen werde, Hermine. Du gehörst zu mir.<p>

DM

.oOo.

Hmm … Ich bin sicher, ich könnte mit diesem Arrangement klarkommen …

.oOo.

Gut. Was machst du nach dem Mittagessen?

.oOo.

Bis jetzt noch nichts … Hast du etwas geplant?

.oOo.

Triff mich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem du gegessen hast.

.oOo.

Okay.

Danke nochmal für letzte Nacht, Draco. Dafür, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet und mir gezeigt hast, dass Menschen sich ändern können.

.oOo.

Jederzeit, Granger. Ich danke dir auch, dafür, dass du es so wert warst, gejagt zu werden.

.oOo.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich geschmeichelt sein sollte?

.oOo.

Das war der Plan.

.oOo.

Hmm … Weil du es bist, nehme ich das Kompliment an.

Geht es Blaise gut?

.oOo.

Ich denke, Weaslette hat dir von ihrer kleinen kaputten Liebesgeschichte erzählt? Ja, er wird es überleben.

.oOo.

Er wäre gut für Ginny, denke ich.

.oOo.

So spricht Harry Potters beste Freundin?

.oOo.

Du weißt, dass ich Harry liebe, aber er lässt sie ihm STÄNDIG auf der Nase herumtanzen! Blaise würde genauso austeilen, wie er einsteckt. Es wäre definitiv lustig anzusehen, das ist alles …

.oOo.

Vielleicht.

Was machst du eigentlich gerade?

.oOo.

Nicht viel, ich bin immer noch in meinem Pyjama!

.oOo.

Mmm, sexy, Granger. Egal, mach dich ehrbar, ich komme dich besuchen. Meine Lippen jucken.

.oOo.

Deine Lippen jucken? Klingt als ob du Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abstatten müsstest, es könnte ansteckend sein.

.oOo.

Ich bin sicher, sie wird mir nichts erzählen, was ich nicht schon weiß; das einzige Heilmittel ist ein Kuss von meiner Freundin.

.oOo.

Freundin? Wirklich, warum kommst du dann zu mir? Solltest du dich nicht auf den Weg zu Pansy machen?

.oOo.

Oh, zieh micht nicht _damit_ auf, Granger …

.oOo.

Du weißt, dass du es liebst! Bis gleich in zehn Minuten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, meine Finger tun weh -.- Das fühlt sich an wie das längste FF-Kapitel ever … :D Aber ich bin soo glücklich, dass Hermine und Draco ENDLICH ein Paar sind, wobei es schade ist, dass diese Fanfic langsam zuende geht … Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog, und weil ich so gute Laune habe, wird der gleich noch nachgeschoben :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (Charaktere) und toavoidconversation (Plot). Lediglich die Übersetzung gehört mir. Das gilt für dieses wie auch alle folgenden Kapitel.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine _autorisierte_ Übersetzung der Geschichte "Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story" von toavoidconversation. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Übersetzung habt, wendet euch bitte an mich.

Beschreibung: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Schlusprecherin und neigen hin und wieder zu Spannungen, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Die gemeinsame Planung des Weihnachtsballs bringt interessante Ergebnisse …

Erzählt in Form von Eulenkorrespondenz/Notizen. Rating "T" für gelegentlich derbe Sprache.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 15 – Epilog<strong>

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ich glaube, ich sollte eine Sache von vornherein klarmachen; es scheint so, als ob meine bisherige Sichtweise von Draco Malfoy am Anfang des Jahres ein bisschen fehlgeleitet war. Sogar Menschen wie Draco Malfoy können sich ändern, obwohl es manchmal schlicht unmöglich erscheint. Er kann liebenswürdig sein, und nicht nur ständig zum Verzweifeln.

Und er kann süß sein. Nimm zum Beispiel den Weihnachtsball; er hätte kein besseres Geschenk für mich aussuchen können, als mir die Feen zu zeigen. Er wüsste, dass, wenn er mich beeindrucken wollte, etwas wie das definitiv das Beste war. Auf jeden Fall besser als, sagen wir, Blumen oder Schokolade oder sowas in der Art.

Ich denke also, dass ich eine andere Seite von Draco Malfoy gesehen habe, auf jeden Fall. Eine menschlichere Seite als die, die ich gewöhnt war zu sehen. Aber zuerst habe ich ihm keine Chance gegeben, um mir zu zeigen, dass er letzten Endes nur eine siebzehnjähriger Schüler war, wie ich. Und die dümmste Sache war, dass, obwohl ich eine Menge verkündet habe, von wegen, dass wir alle auf derselben Seite seien, und wie wichtig Häusereinigkeit sei, ich nicht auf mich selbst gehört habe. Und ich habe meine persönlichen Gefühle gegenüber Draco vor den Fakt gestellt, dass er sich geändert hatte. Sicher, manchmal ist er immer noch ein arroganter Dummkopf, der Zweideutigkeit als die größte Form des Humors betrachtet, aber was soll ich sagen? Es ist ja sogar nahezu liebenswürdig.

Der Rest dieses Schuljahres sollte also aufregend genug werden, angefangen mit diesen Weihnachtsferien: Draco nach mich für einen Tag nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen, damit ich seine Mutter richtig kennen lerne. Er hat gesagt, ich könnte die ganzen Ferien bei ihm verbringen, aber mindestens ein Schulsprecher muss in Hogwarts bleiben, um den Angestellten zu helfen, da alle Vertrauensschüler über die Ferien nach Hause bin ein bisschen traurig darüber, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen sein kann, aber ich verstehe, dass ich eine Pflicht gegenüber Hogwarts habe …

.oOo.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich nervös bin; das letzte Mal, als ich im Manor war, habe ich geschworen, nie wieder zurückzukehren, und Narcissa ist ein wenig … äh, einschüchternd, um es so schonend wie möglich zu sagen. Also ja, ich bin unruhig, aber dass Draco dieses mal da und an meiner Seite sein wird, ist ein angenehmer Gedanke. Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas in meinem Leben auch nur denken würde, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es jetzt gerade aufschreibe! Wie die Dinge sich doch ändern können …

Und ja, ich bin aufgeregt zu sehen, wie sich unsere Beziehung entwickeln wird. Ich glaube, wir haben eine Menge voneinander zu lernen, und das wird gut für uns beide sein. Und noch was: Wie Draco ständig betont, haben wir unseren eigenen Wohnbereich, den wir auch zu unserem Vorteil nutzen können … Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass wir schon bei diesem Punkt angelangt sind. Das wird Ginny enttäuschen, da sie herausfinden will, ob der Klatsch, der Draco hinsichtlich seiner "Fähigkeiten" umschwirrt, wahr ist …

Oh, wo wir gerade von Ginny sprechen … Sie und Blaise Zabini! Ich hätte es nie bemerkt, sie schien immer so glücklich mit Harry, dass ich nie in Betracht gezogen habe, dass sie jemand anderes ins Auge gefasst hatte! Allerdings hat sie Blaise nur getroffen, weil sie Harry beeindrucken wollte, aber das ist keine wirklichen Entscheidung, und obwohl es jetzt beendet ist, hat sie es Harry nie erzählt und hat auch keine Absicht, es zu tun. Was mich zu dem Schluss bringt, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz richtig zwischen Ginny und Blaise läuft. Ich frage mich, ob Ginny wirklich Gefühle für Blaise hat? Ich glaube, es ist nicht wirklich meine Angelegenheit, und ich habe kein Recht, es zu wissen.

Ich muss jedenfalls jetzt zuende packen; Ich sollte eigentlich nicht viel benötigen, da ich nur für eine Nacht bleibe, aber man kann nie vorbereitet genug sein!

Ich werde bald wieder schreiben!

In Liebe, Hermine Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Es ist geschafft! Nach so langer Zeit ist auch die Übersetzung dieser FF abgeschlossen. Ich kann nicht umhin, mich ein bisschen traurig zu fühlen, aber wir können ja alle die Fortsetzung von toavoidconversation abwarten!**

**Obwohl es nicht besonders viele waren, möchte ich alles Subscribern und überhaupt allen Menschen danken, die dieses Fic gelesen zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt oder auch nur einfach gelesen haben, auch im Namen der Autorin!**

**Also ein fettes Dankeschön an:  
><strong>

**AlwaysDracoHermione,  
>justreaderr,<br>Hummingbirds,  
>Kaoru,<br>Gifty,  
>MyHogwarts,<br>sanni243,  
>JenLovesShenny<br>und mittelding.**

**Eure Kommentare haben mich immer motiviert und mich am Schreiben gehalten, ein ganz ganz ganz dolles Dankeschön dafür und ich hoffe, ich sehe euch in meiner nächsten FF wieder!**

**XOXO**

**Miss Malfoy**

**PS: And of course, not to forget the most awesome writer of fanfiction ever: toavoidconversation! Thank you for everything, I LOVE YOU 3 :)  
><strong>


End file.
